My Newly Cursed Life
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: As you can see from the title, it's basically about how my life is going to become even more unfortunate than it already was before. Additionally, it means I'm going to have to face and experience a lot of strange things that I don't want to...or get involved with. Sigh. This is going to be a total drag...And all I can say is: "Are you serious?"
1. Prologue

**I don't own High School DxD. The only thing I do own is my OC and that's pretty much it.**

 **Prologue**

My morning was just like any other as I woke up, got dressed, made breakfast, brushed my teeth, grabbed my stuff, and then stepped out the door without waking up my three annoying sisters.

Now, you're probably thinking I'm a jerk for calling my sisters, who you'll meet soon enough, annoying. Well guess what, they're my _older_ sisters meaning I _don't_ have to wake them up, since they're responsible for their own actions in the morning. Plus, they are literally super hyper active, much to my own dismay. And mornings with them are just too stressful.

As my first piece of evidence, I am literally walking outside at six o' clock in the morning heading over to school. You can actually see the sun rising up from behind me, as my shadow is slowly growing in size a bit on the ground. Secondly, my other piece of evidence is that you're going to hear a _very_ loud scream in just a few moments. It should be happening in three, two, one…

"Ah! Where's our little brother!?" screamed one of my sisters, followed by multiple crashes of the household objects inside my house. It better not be something important.

"Don't be so loud! He's probably in the kitchen…!" Seriously, can't they be silent for the neighbors? "Wait a minute, he's not here!" Guess not.

"Not again! Are we bad sisters!?" They should probably keep it down, unless someone decides to call the police on them.

That should prove my point for the time being, until you meet my sisters to really know what I'm talking about. Anyway, yeah…I do this every morning just to avoid their shenanigans. I'll tell you, it was hard waking up this early every morning, but as time went on…I slowly got used to it and the internal alarm clock in my body adapted.

I'd say it was pretty well worth it. After all, I do get peace and quiet.

Anyway, I should probably introduce myself before we move along. My name is Nova Taoki. And yeah, I am literally named after a star that continuously glows bright and explodes afterwards. For those of you, who really want to know, I'll explain why I was named that some other time. Like with my sisters, it's going to make sense once you see it with your own eyes. Moving on, I'm sixteen years old and have jet black hair that slightly spikes with a notable ahoge. And my eyes are gray.

As for my clothes, I wore a black high school uniform that consists of a blazer, slacks, and a white open buttoned up shirt revealing my gray one underneath.

I'm a second year high school student attending Kuoh Academy. It used to be a private school for girls, but then it suddenly went co-ed for some reason. Not sure why the school had done that, although I doubt it really matters, since it doesn't seem to be a big issue. Speaking of which, I arrived at the school…but no one's here.

I did come early after all.

And now it's time to wait.

 **[When are you going to acknowledge that I'm here?]** yelled a voice inside my head. Yeah, I _really_ don't want to bother explaining this to you all. So, let's just ignore it and move on **. [Hey!]**

Perhaps I should have brought my headphones with me.

* * *

After waiting an hour or so outside the school gate, a teacher finally came by and opened it up for me. Of course, this was after they asked me why I was out there again. So, after answering the teacher's question, saying that I was a morning person…I decided to sit on the grass and continue reading a book that I had in my bag.

Soon, after half an hour or so had passed, more students were starting to arrive at the school. Then, the whole campus became filled as there were a lot of people now. Well, at least the court yards around here were filled, since most students are in sports clubs. Anyway, as you can see, there are a lot more girls here than there are guys simply because this place had recently turned co-ed. So the male to female ratio here is pretty noticeable, as one gender overpowers the other in terms of sheer numbers.

I bet some of you are thinking it's a dream come true for the guys here, since they get to be around so many girls every day. And you're right, _some_ of the guys _are_ pretty happy to be around this many girls, because most of them are dirty minded perverts without hardly any morals at all.

"YOU STICKIN' DAMN PERVERTS!"

Oh, speaking of which, here are _perfect_ examples of dirty minded perverts without any morals, and who dare to call themselves basic human beings. Yeah, the last one was my own personal thought…

Briefly looking away from my book, I slightly turn my head to see three boys running away from girls that are obviously in the kendo club due to their uniforms. The first one looks extremely creepy to me, as he has a buzz cut making him bald to the scalp and his eyes are always closed. To be honest, I sometimes wonder how he can see at all. The second boy looks somewhat normal, as he has black hair and wore a pair of glasses…however, once you get a closer look, he also looks creepy too. Lastly, the third boy has brown with matching eyes, and to be honest…he looks the most normal amongst them.

…I'm not kidding.

From what I heard, those guys are known as the Perverted Trio. As the name implies, they always try to peek at women getting changed or naked, which seems really sad if you ask me. I don't know their names or anything, but that's just fine with me because I don't care. They can do whatever they want as long as it _never_ involves me.

In any case, as I was saying, they must be really happy to be at a school where it's mostly girls instead of guys. As for me, however, I could hardly care less if one gender is more than the other and vice versa. Reason why: It's because I live with three older sisters, which makes girls seem like an annoyance to me in general. Well…at least to some degree that is. And no, that doesn't mean I play for the other team or anything. That's just my own personal opinion, so please don't get the wrong idea.

Anyway, back to the main topic…Yeah, I could hardly care if one gender is greater than the other in terms of numbers and whatnot. It really has nothing to do with anything, aside from it being the reason why most guys are enrolling here at this school, just to earn some points with the female gender. Plus, although the guys are perverts, I can somewhat see their view point.

Keyword: Somewhat.

I will admit that most of the girls here _are_ really pretty, so I can understand that part from their perverted view point to some extent. Heck, even the foreign exchange students are really pretty as well. Even so, looks aside, I would be lying if I didn't say that it gets me suspicious as to why there are so many above average looking people here. However, I instantly remembered the three perverts that just ran around here not too long ago, reminding me that most people are still average.

I guess that should be it for the gender population here.

I'm going to class now.

* * *

 **(Class)**

While I sat on my desk waiting for homeroom to start, I noticed a lot of girls were walking over to a desk where this blonde haired guy sits. They instantly surrounded within less than a second, and then started to interact with him saying stuff like this…

"Kiba-kun..!"

"Wanna go to karaoke with us?"

"No, please come with us to this nice café we know…"

"You're so handsome~!"

That was pretty much it. There is more, however, that's none of my business.

Considering how much free time I have before class starts, perhaps I should take this moment to explain another feature the school has, which I consider to be a total cliché of social rankings or popularity within high school of all things. See, there are certain people in this school who are really well known, which in turn, are given certain titles that other students call them. Or rather, they call them that certain title because of some talent or ability they uniquely possess.

For example, I've heard the girls call that blonde hair guy "The Prince of Kuoh Academy" because of his good looks. And for some reason, due to said good looks, they also call him something called…a bishounen? Not sure why they're calling him that, but whatever, it's not my place to judge or question anything. Although I do say it is pretty stupid.

Anyway, to keep things simple, I basically find this place to be extremely weird. To be honest, I never actually wanted to come here. I was applying for a regular high school, until some complications led me to this place. However, that will be a story for another time. I don't want to bore you with a full back story as to how I came here.

Besides, it looks like the teacher is finally here.

"Alright students, please take your seats…" he said as everyone did what they were told.

...Wonder what I should during free period?

* * *

My third period class ended and now I'm on free break. Though I am still perplexed as to what I should do with this free time of mine. Sure I could do my homework, though I'll probably get it done before I even get home. To be honest, I want to use my homework as an excuse to not be around my sisters until dinner.

As I said before, and from what you heard earlier this morning, you'll see what I mean when you meet all three of my sisters later.

*Beep Beep!*

Oh. It seems like I've been sent a text on my phone. And speaking of which, I bet it must be one of my sisters.

After pulling my phone out, turning the screen on…Yup, just as I said it's one of my sisters. I might as well read it, seeing as how I potentially ruined the neighbors' morning by indirectly making my sisters shout in worry about me. Okay, let's see here…

Reading through the text, it was mostly mild scolding about how I had left once again without saying anything. There were also exaggerations here and there, but nothing too serious really. But then, I had read something really disturbing that made me frown.

…

…

…

One of my sisters is coming over here to bring me a lunch.

Well, I guess you'll have to wait until you meet my other two sisters, since you're going to meet the one that's going to come over here. Regardless, I already knew that no matter what I would say, she is still going to come over here anyway. I know this is a kind and good gesture on their part, seeing as they're my older siblings and whatnot. But I it's going to be a hassle, not to mention embarrassing, when people see talking to some of my hyper active sisters and receive a lunch from her.

Oh well, guess I'll just find something to keep me busy in the meantime.

* * *

As I walked around the campus in search of finding something to do, the awe and amazement of both boys and girls entered through my eardrums. Basically, they were just getting excited about something while admiring it at once. Most likely, it has to be someone extremely popular at the school, like that blonde haired guy from my class.

Yeah, I'm not going to bother learning his name anytime soon. So don't go expecting me to remember it.

"Kyah~!"

"It's them! It's really them…!"

"Oh, wow! They're really beautiful up this close in person!"

"The Two Great Ladies…!"

"Onee-samas!"

Oh great. More people getting excited about other people, who are really popular here at this school. Don't they have something better to do than admire, or get excited about other students? It just seems really boring in my opinion…

Anyway, I bet you're all curious as to who everyone is gawking over. So I suppose I'll go over there and check them out for a bit.

Walking over to the crowd of students, I see two third year girls simply walking off somewhere while everyone here was just gawking at them like idiots. The first girl has long, vibrant red hair and bluish green eyes. The second third year student has long black hair tied in a ponytail with purple eyes.

As I watched them walk by, the black haired girl suddenly looks at my general direction.

…

…

…

Oh God no, she's looking at _me_! I can tell because I think our eyes had momentarily met, and not to mention she might have winked at me. In response, I frowned and quickly turned to walk away.

Seriously, I can't believe that girl had looked at me.

Sigh. If you're wondering what exactly happened back there, it's because I ran into that girl once before. I believe her name is Himejima or something. At least that's what I heard from the other students.

I ran into her somewhere about a week ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _I was simply walking through the hallway, until I spotted one of the school's new cappuccino machines outside the cafeteria entrance. It was something that had just come in, and I wanted to try one. It was free, so I didn't have to pay for anything. Obviously, I read both the instructions on how to use it and the rules for the students regarding it._

 _They were really simple as it stated that students can never bring their drink to class, must have a free period in order to use the machine with permission from one of the cafeteria workers, and put cups away into a dirty dish pile so workers can clean it up. Also, I needed to have my schedule with me, so I can prove to them I have a free class._

 _As I was about to look through my bag, someone had walked out of the cafeteria door. I didn't bother to look at whoever had walked out, since I was preoccupied with my own thing. When I finally found my schedule, I was about to go into the cafeteria to let someone know I had free period. However, like a dumbass, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking since I needed to look through my own schedule to see if it was accurate._

 _And that was when the most horrible thing in my life happened…_

 _I accidentally bumped into Himejima as coffee spilled on her shirt. Furthermore, she had squealed when the hot liquid had spilled on her, which made things even worse. Actually, that was a normal reaction for anyone really. Although, when I looked at her, it just seemed like the atmosphere had turned into a total cliché that you would watch on anime._

 _A light blush was on her face making her seem helpless, the stain was all over her bust all things, and the vibe around her was both dangerous yet somewhat innocent. When looking at her, any guy would normally react in a worried manner or get excited seeing a famous school idol like this. Though I'm sure we all know guys would fall into the latter. Anyway, I felt_ _ **nothing**_ _towards this when I looked at her. In fact, I just wanted this cliché moment to end already._

 _Sighing to myself, I made a motion gesture for the girl to follow me into the cafeteria to see if anyone inside had any clean towels for her. To be honest, I really wish I had left her hanging, but it was my own fault for not looking where I was going. Also, I had to partially curse my own conscience too, for simply not leaving her alone._

 _She blinked, probably surprised that I wasn't overacting before nodding her head. "Ah, thank you…"_

* * *

 **(Present)**

After getting her a clean towel to wipe that stain off her, though she did need a new shirt, I unfortunately had to offer her a cup of latte as my way of an apology. Though luckily, I had gotten my own cup and peacefully drank it.

Or at least that's what I wanted to happen.

After helping Himejima out, she started talking to me, making all sorts of attempts to get me flustered and whatnot.

It was really annoying.

I had no choice but to drink my latte as fast as I could, while trying to ignore her, and refrain myself from calling the police on her for charges of attempted sexual assault. No really, I'm not lying. I was actually this close to calling the police on her. I remember tapping my hand on on my left pocket, where my phone is at.

Anyway, moving on, I just hope I don't have another encounter with her again. I have a feeling it's going to bring me bad health if I do.

* * *

 **(THIRD P.O.V)**

 _Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima walked inside the ORC room as the latter silently closed the door behind them._

" _So tell me Akeno…" Rias began, walking over to her desk taking a seat. "Who was that boy you winked at earlier?"_

" _Oh? So you noticed that, didn't you…?" Akeno giggled in amusement._

" _Well of course, it's rare for you to ever to do that to anybody. Unless you were doing it for the thrill of shits and giggles, since that suits you better." Rias said, knowing her best friend personality very well. At least to her being a sadist and masochist._

" _Aw, you know me too well." Akeno sat on one of the couches. "Well, remember when my shirt had that latte stain a week ago?"_

" _Oh yes, I remember. You came back here to get one of the extras shirts that we had, then you started telling me about this boy, who accidently spilled that latte on you because he wasn't looking where he was going, right?" the red haired devil recalled. "And that was the same guy…"_

" _Yup, exactly." nodded Akeno. "I have to say, I'm really interested in him because he wasn't excited about seeing me, since I'm considered the number two idol and all. Also, he wasn't overreacting when that latte spilled on my chest area…or excited about seeing it. And not to mention, he looked at me as if I were something he didn't want to see on bottom of his shoe~!"_

 _Rias blinked, seeing her queen getting flustered about that last part. It seems she considers that to be a fond memory…probably._

" _Uh…? Anyway, what did you say his name was again?" she asked, changing the topic._

 _Akeno, somewhat, snapped herself back to reality and looked at her king. Then, for a moment, she pondered for a bit to recall the name of the boy she encountered before. "Oh, I remember!" she recalled. "I believe his name is Nova Taoki. And if I recall correctly, he's in the same class as Yuto."_

" _In the same class as Yuto, huh? That's interesting to hear."_

" _Yes. I've been looking for an opportunity to mess with him again." Akeno mischievously giggled, as the red haired girl knew there deeper meaning behind those words._

* * *

 **(Nova P.O.V)**

I don't know why, hopefully I'll never find out why...but I feel as if a dark cloud has set its sights on me and I don't like it! And for some reason, I felt a chill down my spine…My instincts were telling me to run away as fast I could and never look back.

Okay, I'm probably exaggerating a bit, but who wouldn't? When you get a feeling like this, you can't help but be a little paranoid. It's just basic nature within human beings, most likely animals too. Anyway, I think my next class is about to start.

* * *

Sigh. What a pain. I can't believe one of my sisters is coming over here to school, just to bring me a lunch. I know it's a good thing I have such caring and loving sisters, willing to come give their little brother a lunch and that I should stop complaining, right? Well, in a few seconds, you're going to see why I'm annoyed by them sometimes.

"NOVA!"

Oh lord…

Instinctively, and knowingly, I moved three steps to the side as a shadow was slowly descending up from above followed by a "Yahoo!" making me sigh.

Soon a woman landed before me while on her bicycle. When she landed, the ground had gained a huge crack due to the amount of force, or perhaps that her wheels (assuming if they were made out metal) along with the combined mass from her own weight in addition, that had been impacted.

She has long, following black hair with the same colored eyes as mine and was in her mid twenties. Her attire consists of a white buttoned up shirt, black shorts, black wrist bands, and white headband, and carried a brown bag around her shoulder. Meet the first born child in my family, also known as my oldest sister, Astrid Taoki.

After jumping off her bike, literally, she quickly grabbed and pulled me into a bear hug. My face was now pressed against her bosom as she kept suffocating the air out of me. Oh, and not to mention she was crying in a comedic fashion, which I'm sure is catching the attention of the other students.

…

…

…

I'm pretty sure I can feel the guys glaring at me from behind.

Well, I won't deny that Astrid along with our two other sisters are good looking in their own rights. However, because of that, it attracts a lot of attention to them which indirectly comes back to me. And that's something I don't like.

Astrid continued to do that stupid cry, "Do you have any idea how we felt during breakfast this morning? It was devastating, having to eat by ourselves without our precious, only little brother around! It was sad…!"

Sigh. This is really embarrassing. I can't believe she's doing this in front of other people and at school of all places! Seriously, will you let go of me already? It's kind of getting hard to breathe.

Finally, she thankfully let me go, allowing me to breathe again. Looking at her, she wiped the tears out of her eyes then took a deep breath. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out a plastic bag which contained a store bought lunchbox, a sandwich, and then for some reason…four bottles of chocolate muscle milk.

Yeah, I don't know why she's giving me four bottles of this stuff either. But whatever, at least she can finally go back to her job and leave me alone until I see her again at home.

"There you go, Nova. Your lunch is delivered to you, just as promised." she grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "Make sure to drink _all_ that muscle milk, alright! It'll help strengthen the muscles and make you stronger!"

I pretty much figured that part out already.

Astrid walked over to her bike, picked it up, and then got on it before looking at me. "I'll see you at home! Now, fight on!" she yelled before pedaling at high speeds, leaving a trail of skid marks.

See what I mean? Annoying and super hyper active, right…? Just wait until you meet two of my other sisters, and then you'll really see why I leave home every morning and am willing to wait outside the school gate before it opens.

Anyway, I'm going to find a quiet and isolated place to eat. Seeing as I'm being stared by the other students, no thanks to Astrid. Hopefully, everyone will forget about what just happened.

* * *

This is nice. I finally get to be alone in a secluded area, where I get to eat my lunch in peace and quiet. Right now, I'm somewhere near the old school building, eating my lunch. I have to admit, it _is_ odd that people rarely ever come around here at times. But whatever, I'm not complaining, just as long as I finally get to be alone and far away from everyone.

Shorty after Astrid dropped off my lunch and left, I was confronted by most of the boys and some of the girls questioning me about her. Well, mainly the boys, since I did state that my sister was pretty in her own right. In any case, I explained to them she was my older sister and wanted to come by to give me a lunch. However, I seem have dug my own grave after that. Now some of the guys are asking me for my sister's phone number and stuff. Honestly, it's really sad how some of these guys can't find a girlfriend in their own age group.

In any case, I'm just going to keep eating.

This is really good. I probably should thank Astrid when I see her back at home. Though I am questioning the fact why I was given four of these chocolate milk muscle drinks? Well, I could always keep two and give the other two away. But the only question is who? As you've already figured, I don't have any friends, which I'm perfectly fine with, so I don't know a lot of people very well not even the teachers.

Perhaps I'll just give them to the very first person I see. It'll be easier that way.

Curiously looking around the area, I see the first person walking by. It was one of the first year students. Her appearance is rather short and petite with silver/white hair that has a black cat head hair clip on the right side, along with two strands that reach her shoulders and has yellow eyes.

She seems to be alone, which I guess can be considered a good thing on my part, since I don't want to be doing anything that would be considered nice. Although it would be figuratively nice, seeing as I'm about to give here two muscle milk drinks out of the blue. Well whatever, I'll just hand them over without saying a word and then just be on my way. Simple as that…

As I began to approach her, I noticed she was going over to the vending machine and looked through it. For roughly about a minute or so, she let out a sigh. Obviously, whatever she was looking for must have been in there anymore. Well in any case, I'm just going to leave the bag with two of the chocolate milk muscle drinks inside right here. To me, it seems better than a direct approach. Hopefully, she or possibly someone else will notice it.

I suppose I'll go to my next class now.

* * *

 **(Third P.O.V)**

 _Koneko Toujou, also known as the school mascot due to her petite size and appearance, which automatically makes her out to be a "lovable" symbol or something. Honestly, she really hates that title a lot and sometimes wishes she can crush whoever had started that in the first place. But knowing she can't do anything to anyone, especially if they're humans, then she'll just have to stick with it._

 _At first, when that boy followed her from behind, she assumed that he was another fan of hers who just wanted to see the "mascot" up close in person. It was creepy at first, thinking he was just some stalker, however after getting a look at his face through the vending machine glass, she was slightly surprised that he just wore a neutral expression. Granted, it could have been a farce for all she knew, though something told her that it was genuine._

 _Seeing as he didn't gawk at her or anything, it was refreshing to see that someone in the school has normal traits to them. Also, it did kind of seem like he didn't know about her or her reputation, which is surprising considering that nearly everyone knows of her. Though it could be that he was a transfer student, but she didn't want to pry._

 _In any case, she was a tad bit disappointed that her favorite milk, or any kind of milk for that matter, wasn't in the vending machine and had run out. So, just as she was about to go back to the club room, she noticed a bag and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Seeing no one around the petite girl walks over to the bag, picks it up, and looks inside to see two chocolate milk muscle milk drinks._

 _Blinking in confusion, she takes one of the drinks out and opens the top before drinking it. She had to admit, it was really good. Then, she remembered that boy from earlier was carrying a bag, and wondered if he had meant to leave it here? Well, whatever the reason, it sure was tasty._

* * *

 **(Nova P.O.V)**

The final bell had rung meaning the day is over and I can go home. After packing all of my stuff, walking out the classroom, and stepping out of the school building I was heading for the gate.

But then I heard someone whimpering…

"S-Someone…"

No. I'm going to ignore it.

"Help, please…"

I'm sorry whoever you are, but you're going to have to fight through the pain on your own.

"Th-Those guys…they left me…!"

Wow, sucks to be you.

"It hurts."

No pain, no gain.

"This sucks!"

You'll get over it.

Once my foot was about to step out the gate, I then heard sniffing followed by some mild crying. Reluctantly, against my own better judgment, I let own conscience take over as I turned to look at the poor unfortunate fellow. As it turns out, it was the brown haired pervert from earlier this morning when he was being chased by the kendo club along with his friends. He was laying on the ground covered in bruises.

Obviously, the girls must have pummeled him. It _is_ what deserves, after all.

"Ugh…" Yup, he passed out.

...Should I even help him?

* * *

 **(Nurses' Office)**

I _really_ hate having a conscience sometimes.

I can't believe that I actually helped this pervert into the nurses' office. Sigh. Well, hopefully this'll only be a onetime thing, so I can't complain too much. Besides, the guy is still a human being. No reason to treat like street trash…probably. Though I should be thankful no one was around, or else I would have been a goner if someone was watching me help this guy.

I would have been considered a pervert, thus earning unwanted hatred from the girls. Although I'm sure if that were to happen, they might think I'm just doing it out of the "kindness" of my heart. Well, something along those lines.

Anyway, I did what I've come here to do. Now it's time for me to finally go ho-

"Oh…my head." the brown haired pervert groaned.

Why couldn't he have stayed unconscious until I left?

"Where am I?" he questioned, looking around the room. "Is this the nurses' office?"

You really needed five seconds to realize that? Well whatever, you're conscious now, so feel free to leave this place anytime you want. As for me, I'm going home.

"Uh, hey, were you the one who brought me here?" he asked, looking at me with curiosity.

Unfortunately I am, because no one else was around and my conscience wouldn't allow me to leave you behind to lie on the dirt.

"Wow! You're a real life saver!" he said with a glimmer in his eyes. Can he not look at me like that? It's very creepy and really uncomfortable. "My name's Issei Hyoudou! I'm a second year in class 2-B!"

Yeah, I don't care who you are. I just wanna go home already. Speaking of which, why haven't left yet?

That's it, I'm leaving…

"Hey, wait!" Issei called out.

* * *

"Come on, you haven't told me your name yet!" he complained.

Why are you following me?

"At least let me repay you for your kindness…!"

Sheesh, he _sure_ is persistent. I'll give him that. Perhaps if I do tell him my name, maybe he'll leave me alone. After that, I'll say he doesn't owe me anything (aside from leaving me alone), and that'll be the end of it. Hopefully, that'll work.

So I did just that. At first, I hopped that was enough to satisfy his curiosity and leave me alone. But I was dead wrong…

"So you're name is Nova Taoki, huh?"

He's _still_ following me…! Seriously, why is he walking towards the same direction I am?

"Ha! That's a funny name?" I'm going to ignore that. "I mean...who would name their kid after something in outer space?" I'll have you know, there are some people named after the constellations and whatnot. "Well anyway, wanna head over to my house? I don't live too far."

…

…

…

Oh. Well that explains it.

In that case…absolutely not! No way am I going over to some pervert's place. I'll be outlawed by social conviction if anyone from school sees me together with this guy. Gotta think of a way to ditch him…!

"Oh?" Issei spoke as we both stopped. Honestly, I only did that out of reaction. I looked up ahead to see the crossroad in front of us. "Uh, Taoki-san...? Out of curiosity which direction do you live?"

Please, Lord All Mighty, don't let it be that this pervert lives in the same direction I do. If he does, I'm going to be stuck with him!

Taking a big risk, I pointed to the right side where my house is at.

"Oh? Is that so…? What a bummer. I live on the left side of the road." he told me.

Thank you! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that!

Well then, with that settled, I can finally go home without being seen with this pervert following me.

"So I guess this where we part ways, eh Taoki-san?" Issei said as I was already walking towards my general direction. "H-Hey…!? Wait, I still need to repay you for your kindness!"

No, you really don't.

"Next time, I'll invite you over to my place!"

No thank you.

"I'll find you tomorrow at school! You can meet my friends and I'll show you something amazing…!"

Great, now I have something to look forward to: Running and hiding.

"See you later!" he called out to me.

I should have just left him on the dirt.

* * *

 **(Taoki Residence)**

I want to say "Home sweet home", but that's more of an understatement…

"Get back here!" yelled one of my sisters, angry.

"No!" another one of my sisters retorted, followed by more household objects breaking…again. Seriously, it better be the picture frames and the now windows. I don't want bugs to get inside.

Walking over to the source, I see two women rolling on the floor, fighting, as they're trying to reach for… the remote control.

Sigh. I'll get this over with.

The first woman is in her early twenties with messy black hair cut in a tomboy style that reaches her neck. Her attire consists of a short gray top showing her stomach, blue shorts, and tapes wrapped around her hands as gloves. This is Helene Taoki, my second oldest sister.

Finally, my third older sister is a twenty year old woman with black hair tied in a short ponytail with bangs parted down the middle. She wore a green tracksuit with white lines on the sides of her arms and legs, along with a black pouch tied around her waist. This is my third and last older sister, Libra Taoki.

And as you can see…

"If you wanna fight then bring it on!"

"Fine by me…! Like hell I'll lose to my little sister! I'm not gonna miss the boxing match!"

They're completely crazy.

Well, not totally crazy, just overactive and they take it a tad bit too far sometimes.

Instinctively, I immediately ducked my lower body down as Libra was sent flying over my head and crashed into the front door. Thankfully it's sturdy enough to take one of their hits head on, so it won't break anytime soon.

"Little brother~!" greeted my second oldest sister, attempting to death hug me by jumping towards me with her arms spread out. I really don't need another hug. Astrid was bad enough already.

Moving to the side, Helene flew towards where Libra was at. I then heard them arguing again as another fight broke loose while I walked upstairs to my room.

Afterwards, I changed out of my school uniform and into my regular clothes and then started doing my homework. Soon, after about an hour, I heard Astrid informing us that dinner was ready. Going back downstairs and into the kitchen, I took my seat as Helene and Libra came in as well. Although when they came in, I noticed they had bandages on them. Well, that was to be expected since I did hear a lot of yelling (even with my door closed) and felt vibrations underneath my feet.

"So how was everyone's day?" Astrid began while all of us ate.

"Same as usual." shrugged Helene. "Those trainees still need a lot of work, though they're starting progress at steady pace."

As you already may have figured, Helene is a boxer and the manager of a local gym that trains people how to box. Despite her young age, being only twenty three, Helene is an exceptional boxer and a very strong one too. I've seen her matches before, so I can validate how strong she is. So if anyone tries to mess with her, they better know beforehand what their chances of winning are, if they can.

"That's good." replied Astrid, turning her attention to Libra. "How about you Libra, what was your day like?"

"It was alright. Everyone in the track team had to do more drills and stuff, same as usual. Though we did get informed about the next race, said it should be about a month or two away from now…"

Libra is a college student, as are both Astrid and Helene, and is also on the track team. I've also seen her run before and can validate that she is very fast. However, as you've all seen, she does have more than speed to back her up, seeing as she was able to go toe to toe with Helene. So she does have strength, too.

"Oh, that's something to look forward to." Astrid said before looking at me. "How was your day at school, Nova? Did you see or do anything interesting…?"

I told her my day was the same as usual. Although I didn't tell them about that horrifying sight (Himejima) winking at me, along with that pervert who followed me around after reluctantly helping him out. There was no point really, since I wanted nothing to do with either of them.

"Is that so…?" Astrid said, slightly disappointed as she may have hoped for a little more than what I just told her. Well, that's all you're getting. Not sure what you expected really. "Well anyway, I was with my biking buddies today and we rode around the city a few times having a race!"

Oh, I forgot to mention this when she brought my lunch earlier at school. Astrid works at a local bicycle shop either selling or fixing bikes. Although, the latter is her all time favorite as she's studying to become an engineer. Her all time favorite hobbies are to ride or fix motorcycles, along with going out with her bike group program as you've all just heard.

This is all I have to say about my sisters. However, regardless of their wild personalities and shenanigans, they're still my sisters and are really nice people too. Although I do need to get away from them at times…

* * *

I settled back inside my room after dinner. Right now, I was simply lying on my bed while reading the book I had with me earlier. As I finished reading the last page, I marked it before closing it. Putting the book on top of a little desk besides my bed, I merely looked up at the ceiling before letting out a sigh.

 **[Will you talk to me, dammit!? This is getting** _ **really**_ **annoying! I'm pretty sure I can't yell any louder than this!]**

Well anyway…

 **[Goddammit!]**

…this is how I live my daily life every day. I just go to school, attend classes, not get involved with other people, and go on about my business. All in all, asides from my energetic sisters, my life is really normal.

Anyway, I'm going to turn in for the night. I just hope I can formulate a plan to get away from that brown haired pervert tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I can.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hopped you enjoyed this prologue. This is my first High School DxD, so sorry if it wasn't what you expected.**

 **Just a few quick notes before I sign off. This story will have elements from The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. As you can see, Nova will not talk on screen for most of the time. He falls into the Voiceless Trope, however there will be rare times that he'll actually use his voice and talk. But for most of the time, he'll mainly be silent. Also, he will attract A LOT of people that he _really_** **doesn't want to be around.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD. I'm just doing this for the heck of it.**

 **Chapter 1-The Unfortunate Lifestyle Begins**

Quietly reading my book behind the bushes next the tennis court, I was a hundred percent accurate that pervert wouldn't be able to find me here. From what I know about the Perverted Trio, based on my own knowledge and what the girls have said about them; they only seem to be interested at peeking at the kendo club because they're not that exposed in the open. And yet, they somehow get caught anyway. So I figured if I'm out the open, hide in one of the most conspicuous places, conceal my presence, I should read my book in peace and silence until class starts.

If you recall from the other day, I had to reluctantly help some beaten up pervert because my consciousness wouldn't allow me to leave him behind on the dirt where I found him. So as a result, I helped him into the nurse's officer after he briefly fell unconscious. And I have to say, it was one of the worst mistakes of my life…! Literally, it was the stupidest decision that I've ever made!

Want to know why?

"Hey! Taoki-san! Where are you?"

He won't stop looking for me! An hour after I arrived at the school, I immediately sensed danger coming my way and noticed he had walked inside campus. Acting quickly, I ran from my usual (former) spot near the school gate and hopped I wouldn't get spotted by that pervert. Thus, I had to find a new place to lay low, somewhere he would never look. At first, I thought of the school library, but they have a policy about letting students going inside in the mornings. So that idea was foiled.

There is my class room, though I didn't want to go there yet for two reasons. One: He may stumble upon my class and I wouldn't know about it, until the very last second. Thus, it would start rumors about me and that's something I really want to avoid. Two: If that blonde hair guy is there, then the annoyance of the girls fawning over him will interrupt my concentration. In short, I have limited places to go.

I bet you're all probably thinking how I could know that, right? Well, early club activities do start up around this time, and I don't want to bother anyone with my presence. Especially if I have no purpose of being there in the first place. Even if I walk inside that room, they'll just ask me to leave. Also, there are some particular classrooms that are locked, so those are no goes.

Anyway, I'm contented on staying here and read in peace. If I continue to run around the school trying to avoid this guy, it's only going to cause me stress and possibly a headache. Besides, it's like I said earlier, I'm positive he wouldn't bother looking in the-

"Ah, Taoki-san…!" a familiar voice said, causing my brow to twitch.

Are you serious!?

"So this is where you were. I'm glad I found ya." I'm not! "What were you doing in the bushes…?"

…Hiding! What else do you think I was doing? No, more importantly, how on earth did you find me? I'm pretty sure I hid well enough to escape from public eye.

"Huh?" he blinked before looking at the tennis court. Out of curiosity, I looked too, only to see the club members playing a game with each other. " _Oh._ " You better wipe that smirk off your face. "I see what you were doing here now, Taoki-san." You better not imply what I think you're implying! "Don't worry, I can understand your desire to see those lovely, shapely, beautiful-!?"

Before another dirty word came out of his mouth, I immediately took this chance to get away as quickly as I could possible. Unfortunately, however, my efforts were futile as I wasn't far enough away from this pervert.

"Huh? Hey! Taoki-san, wait…!"

Give me a break.

* * *

"So this is the guy you were telling us about?" the buzz cut haired guy questioned, raising a brow at me. Well guess what, I'm suspicious about you too. How in the world can you see with your eyes closed?

"Is this guy even worthy to be in our fold? He looks more like one of those goody two shoes type of fellows." the glasses wearing said, shooting me a suspicious gaze also. Yeah, well, screw you too.

After I tried getting away from Hyoudou (Unfortunately, I had to learn his name), he somehow dragged me here to the back of the Girls Kendo Club's building, where he said he'd show me something "interesting". If I didn't know any better, I'd say there's a peep hole somewhere, so they can see the girls in there getting changed or nude and vice versa.

Oh, and I was just introduced to these two perverts. I'll tell you, when you get closer look at them, like I am right now, you could just feel and see their ugly perverted natures both inside and out.

"Come on guys, for all I care about, Taoki-san is a better friend that you two are! You left me to get beaten up by those girls in there! And what's more, I didn't get to see their hotness…!" he complained before wrapping an arm around me. "But you see! He didn't leave me behind!"

I wish I did.

"When I looked at this brave man," There is something wrong with him other than being a pervert. "…I saw a hero!" What? "A hero who was willing to help someone like me off the dirt," Yeah, I'm seriously regretting that. "…and bring me to the place of healing!"

What is he talking about?

"So you see…Taoki-san took his precious time to help me while you assholes got away scot free, and I didn't!" You sound like a five year old who got in trouble from stealing out of the cookie jar.

"Hey! We would have helped you out too but…the school day had ended and they were leaving." the bald headed said. Wow, what a terrible reason.

"Y-Yeah…and, we had plans to hang after school, you know?" the glasses guy said.

"I remember! And I was supposed to be a part of those plans!" Hyoudou yelled.

Something tells me that his delusional little speech and yelling will make things even worse. I mean, we are near where these girls change and practice their swordsmanship skills. After all, I wouldn't be surprised if they came out here right now. Not that I'd care because I find this completely pointless, not to mention really stupid. Seriously, what's so great about see girls changing into clothes or getting naked? It's not like they're a big deal. More importantly though, I wouldn't want to get whacked by a bunch of pissed off girls.

"Well, we'll make some plans tomorrow. Motohama and I have got something to do after school anyway." the glasses guy said.

"Yeah!" nodded the bald guy.

"Fine, whatever…Let's just see the jugs already." Hyoudou impatiently said. Well, you do what you want. I'm out of here. I want no part of this at all. "Huh? Taoki-san, you're not going to look?"

Of course I'm not going to look, I'm not a pervert. Even if I was, hypothetically speaking, I'd probably do a way better job than what you guys are doing. And truthfully, I'd get bored of it eventually. But thankfully, I'm not that kind of person.

"See? I told you this guy wasn't worthy of joining out fold!" the glasses guy said, crossing his arms. Well, it's not like I had any intentions of joining your so-called fold anyway. And it's _you_ guys who aren't worthy of being called decent human beings.

"Damn straight!" nodded the bald guy.

They can say whatever they want about me. I'm not going to care either way.

"Be quiet you guys! Taoki-san just hasn't experienced the lovely hotness that we've seen!" Hyoudou said. The way how you said that makes me want to cringe. Or maybe I already am. "Come on, Taoki-san! The peep hole is right here! We'll be able to watch them together…!"

Instantly, right after he said that, my hair antenna started wiggling as I looked over to see a bunch of the Girls Kendo Club members glaring at us. Geez, this is the type of thing that I wanted to avoid.

"Stop right there, you peeping toms!" the girl with the brown hair said, pointing her bokken at us.

"You pervs should've learned your lesson by now!" the girl with the white band on her head said.

I sighed before looking over at Hyoudou and the other two. Of course, just as expected, they're scared and are shaking like kittens while attempting to back away from the angry mob of girls. Well, it is their fault for not learning anything. Honestly, why risk getting the female gender to dislike you? Or rather, give them that reason in the first place…?

You see? It is stuff like this that gets me really confused at times. And so, whenever I come across something like this, I'll just walk away and flat out ignore it. Besides, it's like I've been saying, not my problem to deal with.

When I was about to leave these guys to their beat down session, a voice reached through my hearing.

"Hey! You!" the girl with the white headband glared at me. Obviously, she and her club members thought I was with these guys. "You're with those guys too, aren't you?" I am not. "If you are, then that means you're an enemy as well!"

Now I can't tell who's stupider, these guys or the angry girls with wooden swords in their hands. I'll go on a tangent here and say both. 'Cause they obviously can't tell by the expression on my face, which literally says "No. And I don't care."

"If so…Then take this!" the brown haired girl yelled, swinging her bokken at my head. I made no attempts to dodge and took the hit head on. When the base of her sword collided with my head, it split in half causing them to gasp, not expecting that. And of course, blood streamed down my face. Great, now I have to worry what to tell my sisters when they see a bandage on my head.

"H-Huh…?" the brownish orange haired girl stammered, surprised that I had taken the hit.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I started talking to them and explained myself properly. I first told them that I was invited here by Hyoudou, because I helped him into the infirmary after their last encounter with him, to which they remember. Afterwards, I told them I wasn't a pervert and that none of them would be interesting to look at even if I was. I went on and continued with how humane it would be for me to not look at them.

…

…

…

Huh. It finally got quiet.

Looking at the three perverts, their jaws were open wide and dropped as they stared at me disbelief. Blinking at them, I was a tad bit curious as to why they're looking at me like that.

"T-T-Taoki-san…Y-You!" stammered Hyoudou. There was fear in his eyes, but it wasn't for himself. I think it was…for me?

I cocked a brow and turned to look at the kendo girls, only to see them with their heads down as they tightly gripped the handle of their bokkens. And then it dawned on me…I _literally_ had called them unattractive right in front of their faces. Obviously, that is not something every girl wants to hear. So I guess in retrospect, it is kind of my fault for going out of hand like that. But, to be fair, I do have my rights and they did accuse me of being with these guys.

"Y-Y-You…!" the brown haired girl spoke. Not sure if it's because of the blood running down my head, but I'm pretty sure I spotted red tints on her cheeks and minor tears. "S-So basically, we're unattractive, right!? Is that you're saying?"

…Perhaps I should have worded that differently.

* * *

I left the infirmary with a bandage wrapped around my head. Thankfully, whatever those girls were about to do, the bell had rang and I managed to get away from them. Not sure if I'm mistaken, but I think one of them was about to do something really shameful. So in response, I got away as quickly as I could. And then soon enough, I was sent here by my teacher seeing my wound.

At first, the nurse suggested I went home but I declined seeing as I'm feeling okay. Despite how I look, my focus is still strong meaning I can concentrate on my studies today. Also, just a little fact, when you grow up with three older sisters who are totally crazy, you start to gain some of their durability. So I'll point that out there. Even so, that girl knew how to swing…hard. But regardless, it doesn't hurt as much really. Although, I will have some minor bruising for a while...

Sigh. I think I'm starting to feel a headache coming already just by thinking about it. Well anyway, I'm going to continue on with my day.

* * *

After school had let out, I managed to get away from Hyoudou as he had attempted to find me again. Thankfully, I haven't seen him earlier when the Girl's Kendo Club members had encountered them, and unfortunately me as well. However, I think I might have made enemies out of them by calling them "unattractive" even though I wasn't deliberately trying to say that. But even so, it looks like I have more people to avoid. What a pain.

Currently, I'm walking through the city streets heading over to the bookstore. I thankfully had enough time today to finish reading my current book, so I'm going to buy one of the continuation series to the one I own. I think the one I'm going to buy next is the third series. Anyway, I should probably hurry before it starts to get really late. I don't want to miss my curfew.

Picking up the pace my speed, I literally power walked my way over to the bookstore. Once I arrived at the entrance point of my destination, I felt my hair antenna wiggle, though unfortunately I didn't enough time to stop myself from walking. Thus, I have found myself in another cliché moment…bumping into some girl as she fell on the ground while I remained standing. And if it wasn't dreadful enough, I think she fell the wrong way because her skirt seems to have lifted up showing her undergarments. Seriously, how something like that even possible?

Whatever, I'm not going to bother with it. I have more important things to do.

"Hey!" No, I have to keep walking. "Wait!" Don't even bother with her. Remember, what's truly important. "I said wait, dammit!" If I make direct eye contact, it's going to be all over for me. And I mustn't let that happen. "Don't make me repeat myself, asshole!"

Can't you just take a hint and leave me alone already?

"You…!" she growled.

Alright, I'll acknowledge you. But only because other people are starting to look at us, whispering some things that I'd rather not repeat, and I really don't want you to interrupt their quiet reading or shopping if you keep making a ruckus. More importantly, I don't want to get asked to leave.

So, reluctantly, I turned to look down at the girl before me. In terms of height was a little petite, however if I had to guess, she was an inch or two taller than the white haired that I saw the other day. She has blonde hair tied in pigtails, has two strands that past her shoulders a little, wore a black ribbon on top of her head, and has sky blue eyes. Her attire was that of a black lolita outfit with a green button over her bowtie.

The first thing that came to my mind was how weird it was to see someone wearing that kind of attire, since there isn't a cosplay event happening. If I'm not mistaken there should be one coming out soon, though I'm not sure when that will be. In any case, I should hear her out before continuing with my business.

"Well? I'm waiting…" she impatiently said, placing her hands on her hips. With a sigh, I simply bowed to her before attempting to walk away again. However, "The hell kind of apology was that!? It's like you're greeting me as a neighbor!" she was stubborn. "No, that won't do!" Sigh. "I expect a heart filled apology. After all, it's a boy's duty to apologize to a cute girl."

…

…

…

Are you delusional?

"So go on! Do it right this time…!" Forget that. I have better things to do. "Hey, don't walk away from me again!" Just leave me alone already. "Seriously, what kind of guy are you? Being rude to a girl like that! I bet you're totally unpopular and have no girlfriend at all, do you?"

Yup, and that's exactly how I like it. So please, leave this unpopular fellow alone before his "reputation" or whatever starts to rub off on you. It'll satisfy us both if you do.

"Hmph! Well in that case, if you're not going to apologize, then I guess I have no choice but to let you take me out! _That_ will be your way of apologizing to me…" Wait, what? "Meet me here on Sunday morning, got it? And don't be late! I do have ways of finding those who ditch out on their dates."

And with that, she finally left…

Forget about buying the book, I'm both psychically and mentally exhausted. Sigh. I'm going to go home. This day has been too much.

* * *

 **(Third P.O.V)**

 _Mittelt strolled through the streets as she mischievously smirked, knowing she's going to have a lot of fun torturing that human, who dared to disrespect her…A beautiful, lovely girl, and a Fallen Angel. Oh, she'll teach him how to treat a lady properly, and then slaughter him off like cows going into the slaughter house. She's going to have a fun with that._

 _Besides, she's entitled to have some fun of her own, since she just received word that bitch Raynare managed to trick their assigned target, a Scared Gear wielder, to go out on a date with her and is currently pretending to be his girlfriend. Not that she cares, but perhaps she'll put a little pity on the poor fool who's got a sadist such as Raynare on him. Well, that's her business…No reason to interfere with her leader's work. After all, she just plans of her own._

 _Hopefully, that human with the stupid bored expression will show up, because if not…then she'll give him a special punishment with her light magic. She could tell it's going to be fun inflicting pain on someone, who seems like they're cynical about everything. Rare people like that are more fun to inflict damage on more than anything…_

" _There you are." a familiar voice said, causing her to slightly frown before looking up to see one of her comrades. In front of her is a mature looking woman with long blue hair and yellow eyes. Her voluptuous figure is ones that most women die for (even her), and even make men droll once they look at her. She wore a red blazer which hardly kept her large bust from exposing and high heels._

" _What do you want, Kalawarner?" frowned Mittelt. "I told you I was off to buy a new fashion magazine, didn't I? So why are you here? I was on my back…"_

" _Well you took too long, so I had to take amongst myself to see if you weren't doing anything ridiculous." she told her._

" _Of course I wasn't! I was just having a hard time trying to pick out a magazine to buy, that's all." the lolita fallen lied. "And besides, when have_ _ **I**_ _ever done anything ridiculous?"_

" _How about the last five minutes you wasted trying to get some worthless human to apologize for bumping into you." stated the older Fallen Angel, knowingly. This caused the blonde to huff and glare at her._

" _So you were watching me…" the blonde narrowed her eyes. "Well whatever, it's not like you're going to stop from killing at least one person…are you?"_

" _If you want to kill some human, then go ahead. All I ask is that you make as quickly as possible. We do have other plans." she stated, not caring if her comrades wastes some time on a lowly human. She only cares about completing their current assignment._

" _On the contrary, I'll take as much time as I want." Mittelt smirked._

* * *

 **(Nova P.O.V)**

My "antenna" wiggled like crazy and I have a feeling that I'm going to experience something really horrible. I don't know what, hopefully I'll never know…but if there's something worse than having that pervert follow me around at school, those kendo girls getting on my back, and then having some stranger demanding for me to meet them on some outing that'll end with my wallet being empty; then I don't want to know! Honestly, can't I just be left alone?

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"I got the ice pack and painkillers." Libra said through the door.

Oh right…I should probably explain. See, when I came home earlier and when my sisters saw this bandage wrapped around my head, they were furious as hell. Helene constantly demanded for me to tell them who had done this to me, then "go after the damn bastards who dare harmed their little brother and make sure there's hell to pay!" in her specific words. Of course, Astrid tried to do the adult thing by saying she should call the school and demand whoever had hit me to come forward and apologize. However, before anything could happen, I lied by telling them there was a bunch of perverts spying on the Girl's Kendo Club getting unchanged and tried to stop them. Though somehow, they managed to get away scot free and the girls had mistaken me as their target instead, thus ending up in this predicament.

Although, you all know I would _never_ do something like that. Lying was the only option I could think of to prevent any complications to occur. Besides, I did tell half of the truth in a way. Though all know this, since you saw how I had interacted with those kendo girls. In any case, long story short, my sisters bough the story and said they were proud of me for doing the right thing and whatever. So I managed to save myself the trouble of getting even more involved, or at least getting hated by those girls. And explaining why I let myself get hit by one of their bokkens.

So with that problem out of the way, I should probably think of a new plan to avoid that blonde haired girl from earlier. If she is serious about her threat, a way to find people who'll stand her up, then I may be in more trouble than I am already in. Sigh. Well…maybe it's best if I think about it tomorrow instead. After all, I wasted my mental energy trying to ignore everyone around me. Not to mention I did violently hit, though I did do this to myself by not avoiding that attack. Though I did that in order to explain myself and add in that I had no interest in seeing them.

Of course, as you know, I did kind of screw myself there…

Well, as long as I avoid them, it should be fine.

* * *

I was in a terrible mood.

When I had woken up this morning, I realized that I overslept meaning I had no choice but to spend a morning breakfast with my sisters. And it was really stressful…In short, I'll just say that a lot of arguing and other weird stuff happened both inside, though mainly outside, of my house. Anyway, I'll just do what I do best and forget it.

I guess I have no one but myself to blame for this. The bruising on my head, with some slight possible brain damage, may have caused the alarm clock system in my brain to backfire a little. So of course, I'll have to wait until my head feels a little better in order for me to get back into a regular routine again.

"Yo!"

Give me a break.

"Over here, Taoki-san!"

Can this morning get any worse?

"Wait up!" he called out before catching up to me.

Soon, Hyoudou walked beside me. Having no choice, I looked at him before noticing some girl was walk right beside him.

…

…

…

Wait, what…?

Am I hallucinating or something? Because I'm pretty sure that most girls in general don't like this guy because of his antics and whatnot. So, why is this stranger with him…?

"Taoki-san, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Yuuma-chan!" Hyoudou cheerfully said, introducing me to his…girlfriend. I'm sorry was there something I missed? Not that I care, I just find this suspicious.

"Hello, nice to meet you." the girl known as Yumma said, extending her hand as I returned the shame gesture while we shook.

I got a better look at her as we were shaking hands. She was a short stature girl, though a little bit taller than the blonde I encounter yesterday, only reaching up to Hyoudou's shoulder. Both her hair and eye color are black and purple respectively, she also wore this school uniform that I have no knowledge of. It's probably safe to say, she's from a school further away from this city or something.

But even so…I can't help feeling really suspicious about this person. Heck, my hair strand was starting to wiggle again.

"Uh, Taoki-san…your hair is…"

Just ignore it.

"It's really nice to meet you, Taoki-san." spoke Yumma as I looked at her. "Issei-kun has told me quite a bit about you. He said you helped him two days ago into the nurse's office when he got hurt." I'm betting he didn't tell you the reason why or how he got hurt, did he? "And that you defended him, too!"

I couldn't help but glare at the pervert, knowing he was telling this girl some shady lies about me. Most of them true, however, I was only doing it for my own benefits. Well, the second part was. The first part was only because my consciousness wouldn't allow me to do "bad", even though there was nothing "bad" about letting some pervert lie on the ground knowing he'll get healed. Now that I think about it, I'm wondering if I'm doing this to myself.

No, I'm probably just over thinking things.

Well, scratch the "terrible morning" part that I mentioned earlier, this pretty falls into things getting weird and really odd. After all…my instinct is going like crazy. Also, my "antenna" won't stop wiggling, so obviously there's something wrong with this picture somehow.

"Bet you're probably wondering how we met, huh?" Hyoudou confidentially said in a smug-like fashion. Who knew a pervert can act this way after getting a girlfriend. In any case, I am kind of curious though. "It happened yesterday after school." Wait, what? "I was on the bridge feeling a little bummed because I couldn't find you," Obviously, that was a lie. "…but then that was when Yumma-chan approached me asking to go out with me! And that's how we met."

…And you didn't find that suspicious, why exactly?

"Oh look, it's Matsuda and Motohama! Ah, I can't wait to rub it in their faces…!"

There is something wrong with him. Honestly, he must have been _really_ desperate to have accepted becoming the boyfriend of some stranger. Also, this has to be some kind of trick or a prank to catch Hyoudou off guard somehow, just so she could humiliate a pervert.

* * *

 **(Taoki Residence)**

I finally get to relax. And the best part is that my sisters are not at home, because they're all doing something that relates to their jobs or college related stuff. Or something else entirely, but whatever…it's not my concern what they do as long as they don't cause any trouble. Well, at least not _too_ much trouble. But anyway, I'm home alone and have the whole entire house to myself. In short, means that I get to have the peace and quiet I deserve with no one to bother me.

Honestly, these past three days have been troublesome for me. I've run into a lot of people that I wanted nothing to do with, and yet here they are popping up out of nowhere. Hyoudou, those two perverted friends of his, the kendo girls (though I did do that to myself), and that weird blonde haired girl with the gothic dress outfit. Oh, and speaking of which…

I should probably check if there's a to-do list left for me in the kitchen. See, once in a while, usually whenever my sisters aren't home, they leave me a to-do list such as grocery shopping or whatever. It's just so I could get some important house materials and whatnot, or sometimes get things that they need. But in any case, it looks like there is a list for me.

Grabbing the note from the table, I began to read it seeing as it was only to do some minor grocery shopping and pick up more laundry detergent. Apparently, we're running out again. Oh well, better get it over with, so I can continue my free day of peace. Perhaps I'll stop by the bookstore again, and buy the-!?

Damn! That's right! If you recall, that blonde haired girl said she'd be waiting for me near the bookstore. And that means I can't buy the new chronicle addition to the series of my book. Man, talk about bad timing. The only reason why I didn't buy it yesterday was because they were sold out, and said they'd have more coming out this weekend, which is right now!

…Sigh.

I need to make myself scarce.

* * *

Donned in my new attire while out in public, I was starting to wonder if I made the right call by wearing this. It was only a simple gray hoodie, a cap on top of my head, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sunglasses to conceal my eyes.

Although, now that I look at myself more carefully, I do see how someone could think of me as weird if they looked at me. Well, I won't be out here for long. So I'll just do what need to do, and then head straight home. That's it! No questions asked!

Okay, my first course of action is buy laundry detergent. A simple task, really. The store is across the street from me, and so far there haven't been any signs of people I know around the area. So all in all, I'm off to a good start, however I know full well that this won't last for long. If movies and TV shows have taught me anything, it's that a plan never follows suit of how they should be. And thus, a disaster happens for those who have formulated said plan.

So I have to expect the unexpected at any given moment.

As I entered the store, I immediately made my way over to the section where I get the detergent at. Once I arrived, I looked for the brand that my sisters and I always use to wash our clothes. Grabbing the detergent brand, about to make my way over the cashier, I was met with the problem I was trying to avoid.

"You're late!" the unruly sight of a certain blonde haired girl said to me, frowning. Not even a minute into my plans and they've already been foiled.

Wait…Perhaps it's not over yet. I mean, it should be hard for anyone to tell that it's me wearing this getup, right? Both my cap and hood is covering my head, my sunglasses is concealing my eyes, and the bandana should somewhat cover my mouth.

"And what is up with that getup?"

Damn.

* * *

After paying for the detergent, I was forced to go out with this little blonde haired imp, as we're walking around the city in search of finding something to do. More importantly, how was she able to find _and_ spot me while wearing this outfit? It should have been impossible because my hood and cap was covering my head, and the sunglasses were covering my eyes perfectly well! Ugh, what did I get myself into with this girl? If she found me like that, then clearly she must be some kind of beast.

"I'm disappointed." she started, causing me to mentally groan. "You didn't show up to meet me. So I had to find you instead."

Which I am still curious as to how you did…

"Anyway, I guess we should learn each other's names before we get started, right?" If I'm stuck with her for the day, I may as well learn her name. "I am Mittelt."

I returned the gesture and told her my name.

"Nova, huh?" she pondered. "Strange, you really don't live up to your name." What's _that_ supposed to mean? "I mean, it's a star that supposedly shines really bright and then explodes. Yet, there's nothing really bright about you nor do you have any kind of explosive personality."

That's because you just met me not too long ago.

"Although, I do suppose I had only met you not too long ago." Didn't I just establish that? "So in any case, where are we going? You do have _something_ planned, right?"

No.

And quite frankly, I don't really care about this pointless "date" you proclaimed we're going on. Besides, I just wanted my well deserved peace and quiet. But now that's far gone, isn't it?

* * *

 **(Third P.O.V)**

 _Mittelt frowned as she looked at her date/victim. So far, he hasn't suggested anything like a café or a movie. Heck, she'd even settle for going into some stupid garden or a museum. If this human didn't suggest anything within the next five minutes, then she really will drag him into an alley way this early and behead him there. Moreover, what the hell was with that blank expression? It's like he doesn't even care about going out with a cutie like her!_

 _Of course, it is a given that they've met once, and obviously she is forcing him into doing this-which by the way-is really fun on her part. However, that shouldn't mean he could just look at her as if she were the worst thing he had ever seen his life! Despite not being as well developed as Kalawarner and Raynare, she's still a girl with feelings and cares about her appearance as well, and yet this guy could careless! Hell, most human males would look at her twice and comment how cute she is…!_

 _Oh, she really is fighting to keep her bloodlust under control. If she leaks it out, then there's a possibility he might catch wind of it. And she doesn't want that. No, she just wants to make drain his wallet and make him feel even more miserable, since it is clear he doesn't enjoy being around her presence, a cute girl like her..._

' _This guy better hurry up. I'm starting to have the audacity to kill him right now…!' she thought before looking up to see that his hair strand was…wiggling? 'What the hell?'_

* * *

 **(Nova P.O.V)**

Danger….This hair strand always wiggles when danger is near or when something bad is about to happen. Of course, you already knew that due to a few recent events that have happened over the last couple of days. Well, even without my "antenna" wiggling, I already knew it was bad to be out here and be around her at the same time. However, I probably should entertain her for the time being, seeing as I have no choice in the matter.

But the question is: What am I supposed to do?

Truthfully, I've never been out on a date before or rather a social outing as I'd like to call it. And the reason why is that I never want to, since I'm contempt on being a loner and everything. So this is new territory for me.

Regardless, I should think of something that'll make this girl happy for the time being. Even though I've never been to a social outing with friends or anything, I do know what people like to do together. And that's probably something I should thank my sisters for, due to them always wanting me to get out more and do stuff with people. Plus, TV shows, movies, and books help too. Well, to some extent. I'm pretty sure I know how to make the right choices in life…

After looking around, I spotted a place I thought would be fun…At least for me, so I can feel a little better about being in this situation. Regardless, I _know_ that I am not happy in the slightest.

Might as well get this over with, and hope it's long enough for us to get tired of this because I know I am! I lightly tapped the girl's shoulder, making her look at me.

"What? You finally got something?" Gee, way to make this even more dreadful. Ignoring her rude reply for now, I pointed at a nearby arcade. "Oh? An arcade…? Well that looks fun, let's go!"

* * *

Thankfully, I had enough money to get us some tokens and keep things busy for a while. I have to admit, even though I'm still reluctant about this whole social outing with this girl, she is surprisingly good company when it comes to gaming. For instance, we played a few racing games and she was really good at them. She beat me in every single one of them, as I kept taking second place. Granted, there were a few times where I came close to winning, although somehow she always had the upper hand. Next, we played some alley roller game and we earned quite a few tickets. However, we didn't win enough to get any prizes. But whatever…it wasn't really important.

Afterwards, we played a little air hockey, however this game was somewhat a hassle for me. Of course, it was because I was playing her, as she tried hitting me a few times with the puck. Or at least I think she was, but I am pretty sure that was heavily intended. But even so, we had played a good game. The match between us was close, very much like in the racing games, however it was me had managed to pull out the win. I felt a little better, although that feeling had quickly died when I remembered I was still out here and not at home. Also, to make things worse, I still had to do my errands.

Regardless, I knew the girl wouldn't be satisfied until the night had come. Hopefully, this thing will end when that time comes. Also, if the stores are still open, I can continue my errands again. More importantly, there are late night shows I _really_ can't afford to miss. Sure, I could watch the recordings, but I'm the type of person that likes to watch things on the day they come out. But that only implies to TV shows, movies on the other hand, can wait.

In any case, the game we were playing next was pool…

"Now this is a game." Mittelt smirked, grabbing the stick. "I haven't played in quite a while. Though I'll warn you, I am pretty good."

…

…

…

Is that so?

* * *

We played best two out of the three and the matches were extremely close. Now, I don't like to toot my own horn, but I am a solid player whenever it involves pool. I find it to be a test of pinpoint accuracy, knowing where and when to hit the ball, and cause a little domino effect as to where you want each ball to collide with one another. Apparently, Mittelt knew that all too well herself, which made her one of the difficult opponents that I had faced. Nonetheless, dare I say, I was enjoying myself a little.

As of now, we are currently in search of a place to eat. After all that gamming we did, with the intense pool match, both of us were starting to get hungry as we had worked up an appetite. Honestly, I don't think I've eaten since breakfast, and I can feel my stomach growling. Wonder what I should eat?

"Where should we go, Nova?" she asked.

Yeah, as uncomfortable as I am with this, she keeps calling me by my first name instead of my surname. However, I suppose that is a given since she hasn't told her surname, so I have to call her by her first name as well. In any case, I should get back to finding a place for us to eat. Playing those games really made me hungry.

As we continued to walk, I spotted a hotdog stand nearby and thought that was good to eat. Hopefully, this girl isn't picky about her choices of food for today. So giving her a light tap on the shoulder, she looked me as I pointed at the hotdog stand.

"Oh, hotdogs, huh…?" she said while looking somewhat perturbed. Well, it's not my problem if she doesn't want to eat this or not. Because quite frankly, I need to save up whatever I have left, so I can buy the materials I came out here to buy. Besides- "Well, okay, I guess that's fine."

…That was quick.

With an exasperated sigh, I walked over to the hotdog stand and made the order. Soon, I carried both food and drinks. Prior to ordering these hotdogs and drinks, I asked Mittelt to find us somewhere to sit. Fortunately, there was a picnic table, seeing as we're nearby a children's park. So as I sat in my seat we started to eat in silence.

Which is something I would have liked to have had happened.

However, Mittelt took this opportunity to speak to me again…

"So tell me, do you _always_ look like a downer?" Wow, that was kind of harsh. "I mean, once in this whole entire date," Social outing. "…you haven't even made a single smile or at least a small one. Also, during those games we played, I've barely seen a small smirk from you."

Well, to answer her question, I was born like this really. I know it's hard to believe, but from the day I became aware of my surroundings, it was always like for me. Heck, you could even see in my pictures that I never once made a smile. Well, except on rare occasions or when things are going my way, like plans that I've made and whatnot. However, at this moment, it's nothing like that at all. You _know_ why.

In any case, we continued our little outing after telling her my ambiguous reasoning, to which she didn't believe and demanded for me to tell her the "real" reason. And of course, I ignored it to the best of my ability, which was really easy to do. However, as of late, people around me just keep talking. It's strange how these guys can talk to someone who rarely never response back to them. Oh well…

Afterwards, we continued to do a few more activities, like browsing around stores, more walking around, and went to some antique shop.

* * *

Finally, the night had come and I think this was the end of our little social outing too. And I will say it's about damn time. I was seriously getting tired of this. On top of that, most of my errands might not be fulfilled today because of that also. Well, this is the end, so I can't complain anymore.

"Well then, I must say…this has been one of the most interesting dates I've ever been on. Although, this _is_ the first one I've spent with a guy, who rarely ever cracks a smile. But I guess that could be your possible charm." I have no charm. "Still, nonetheless, I had a good time." I barely did. "So I guess you've fulfilled your "apology" to me."

Good. I'm going to head out. Hopefully, I'll never have to see you again.

"So…"

* * *

 **(Third P.O.V)**

 _A devious smirk came upon the blonde Fallen Angel's face, as she began to gather light magic in the palm of her hand. She was preparing herself to kill this human, who (oddly enough) she had a really good time with, despite him not saying much or showing any enthusiasm at all. However, besides all that, he oddly knew how to hang out-which is something that he makes up for-and that was one of the reasons why she enjoyed today. But alas, all good things must come to an end…_

"… _ **this**_ _is where I say GOODBYE!" Shifting her body around, with a light spear conjured in hand, and with her wings sprouted out, she expected to see a scared Nova. However, instead of seeing a scared boy, she saw no one at all._

 _He was gone._

 _He left._

 _And that was slowly sinking into the Fallen Angel's head._

 _Silence filled the air._

 _One minute…_

 _Two minutes…_

 _Three minutes…_

" _I! AM! GOING! TO! FUCKING!_ _ **KILL!**_ _HIM!"_

* * *

 **(Nova P.O.V)**

I'm glad that it's finally over. Now I can get back to focusing on my errands like I should have. Hopefully, I'll be able buy some of the things that I need before heading back home to watch my shows. Considering what I need, I could some of them at the convenient store around this time. It's not too late after all.

If I'm not mistaken, the closest convenient store should be somewhere right across this park. So I guess I'll have to walk through in order to get there. I have to say, it's rather quiet and devoid of other people at the moment. I like it…

"Would you die for me?"

I heard a voice from the other side of the bushes. At first, I was going to ignore it and move on, however a familiar voice spoke next and reached through my ears…

"What…did you say?" As I thought it _was_ Hyoudou.

In response to the realization that it was him, I mentally sighed knowing something was about to go horribly wrong. And for two reasons: The first is because of that ominous and obvious question, "Will you die for me?" Secondly, my hair antenna won't stop wiggling. In addition, I could have sworn I felt and heard some of malicious intent within her voice. So by that alone, it gives me more than enough reasoning to be worried for his life.

Knowing my consciousness won't allow me to leave at a situation like this; I hid behind the shadows and a tree, so I could view the situation from up close and get a better understanding what's going on. As expected, it was defiantly Hyoudou standing across from Yumma, his girlfriend. I continued to listen in…

"Sorry, I don't think I caught that. You mind running that by me again…?" Are you serious? How could you have missed a death threatening question like that?

"I would _very_ much appreciate it if you die for my sake."

Well that wasn't obvious enough…

Soon, before I knew it (and I'm assuming the same for Hyoudou), Yumma became enveloped in a bright light all of a sudden which forced me to shield my eyes. Afterwards, once the glow died down, I carefully opened my eyes to see something that I (I'm assuming the same for Hyoudou again) did not expect to see. Something, that which both surprised and had me questioning a lot.

It was obvious she had gone through a drastic change. Her appearance was much like a mature adult, seeing as everything about her from height, features, and body had grown as if it had lived out an entire year or two of life. From this angle, I could see the evil intent within her eyes, which was starting what her true nature really is. However, aside from her physical appearance, I was questioning her choice of clothing more than anything honestly. In short, her attire was a god awful S&M getup, which consists of black straps around her now large breasts, long black gloves that reaches her arms that chains on them, black shoulder guards with three mounted spikes, and black high heeled boots.

My only question is why was wearing something like that in the first place? I mean, from what I saw earlier, it seems like she had done one of those magical girl transformation sequences (don't ask) that you would see on TV. But instead of a magical girl outfit, you get horrible S&M getup. Seriously, what the heck is going on around here…?

"Although I must admit, I did have a good time. Even though you're such a naïve, idiotic boy…" Can't say that's not true. "Oh, and thank you for the gift, it was sweet."

And yet, you're still going to kill him. Man, what a cold bitch you are…

As I was about intervene and help the pervert, I stopped after seeing that she had suddenly began to sprout black feathery wings from her back, and lifted a hand to conjure some kind of red light that formed into a spear.

Again, I found myself in a state of shock, questioning what was going on over and over…However, regardless of that, I had to shake it off and get back to was important: Saving his life and running away!

"Y-Yumma-chan, what are you…?" As expected, he's stammering while staring at the girl with fear in his eyes. Naturally, I'd be doing the same thing too, if I were in his position. However, I can't dwell on that right now! I need to hurry! She's about to strike!

"Just so you know, don't blame me for this. If anything, you should be blaming God for giving you that Scared Gear!" she announced, rearing her arm back.

Ignoring what she said about God and "gears" or whatever, I quickly picked up a large rock near my feet and threw it at her. I had put enough force into it, so that it'd be fast enough to hit her hard, thanks to the velocity behind it. As expected…

"Gah!" she cried in pain, blood streaming down her forehead.

That part of my plan successfully worked. I noticed the red glowing spear light in her had diminished, which made things work in my favor a bit more. Running out from behind the tree, I went for Yumma, performed a flying kick to hit her side, and successfully sent her flying away from the pervert. Speaking of which, I turned to look at him to see if he was okay.

"Eh!?" he gasped before looking at me, surprised." T-Taoki-san…!"

Come on! Let's go! I don't want to be here any longer and neither do you, I'm assuming! After all, we just witnessed something that can't be explained logically through science. And in addition, to make things worse, she most _defiantly_ pissed off right now thus giving us more reason to leave…NOW!

As I was about to grab Hyoudou's wrist, so we could get away from that winged killer, my instincts began to act up so I had to push him down on the ground and step back in order to avoid spear of light. Thankfully, I was more than quick enough to avoid it. But even so, we _**really**_ needed to get the heck out of here.

I rushed towards Hyoudou, grabbed his arm, forced him on his feet, and then we both started to run. Honestly, I'm not sure what else to do next other than trying to outrun someone who can fly, which seems kind of unfair for people who can only rely on their two legs and feet alone. Especially if one of those people is me, who unfortunately had get himself in whatever this is, just to save someone who annoys me because I'd feel guilt if I had walked away knowing someone would die. Sigh. Sometimes, I wish I could be extremely heartless, I really do.

Anyway, I have a feeling we should hide. My hair strand is acting up again and you should know what that means by now. Taking action yet again, I lured Hyoudou into the shadows, where our persons can be obscured by these tree leaves in case she searches from above. And the bushes provide good cover for ground searches as well.

* * *

Alright, we may be safe for now. But that isn't going last very long. I know at some point, she will find us again and end it right there and then when she does. So I'll need to think of strategy that will assure our safety and escape. Question is: What kind of plan can I use? Well, I only thought of one possible scenario and that was to use myself as a decoy, so Hyoudou can escape, and then find a way to ditch her myself. Yeah, the plan _is_ suicidal and chances of me being killed are high, but what else can I do? I can't risk someone else's well being.

"What are we going to do?" Hyoudou asked.

I already made up my mind and I'm certain that I have a 25 to 30 percent chance of surviving. Worst comes to worse, I'll come home with a bloodstains on me, scraps on my clothes, and concerned sisters wanting to hunt down the criminal who dares to harm their only little brother. And that might be scarier than anything else, really. In any case, I told Hyoudou my plan.

"No way!" he said.

As expected, he was against the idea…

"There's no way I can you leave here to face off against her!"

I appreciate the concern, however I can tell that your chances of surviving are three percent at best, and that's really not good for you. So out of the two of us, I have the highest chance thus far…

In any case, I told him that he could either call or go for help once he gets out of here. Though honestly, I doubt anyone would believe this, because it would be one of those things in scary movies where the authorities comes and the reason why they were called in the first place is gone without a trace. To simply put, I only told him that just so he could leave and survive.

"A-Are…you sure?" he asked, hesitantly.

Would you just go already? She's going to find our location soon, you know.

"Grr…! I promise to come back for you, Taoki-san!" With that he ran away.

Now it's time for me to do my part.

* * *

Stepping out of the bushes, I carefully looked around to see Yumma (if that's even her real name) was around. Thankfully, though unfortunately, I haven't seen her yet. But then I remembered she has wings and can fly, so I immediately looked up at the sky only to see an energy spear homing in on me!

I rolled over to the side thus dodging the attack. But I had to keep moving because more were coming my way.

 **[Hey! Now that you're in a situation like this…will you finally speak to me now?]**

I ducked, jumped, moved sideways, and had to do some ridiculous poses in order to avoid those spears. Seriously, I feel ridiculous than scared right now. But I guess this _is_ necessary considering the situation.

 **[Are you really going to ignore me at a time like this!? You're going to die…!]**

The spears had suddenly stopped coming at me, which was suspicious because it was obvious she has something up her sleeve. Carefully looking around the area, I saw no signs of her. Not even in the sky. However, my "antenna" started acting up, causing me to slightly widen my eyes as I had quickly ducked underneath a glowing spear. I immediately stepped back as my gaze had met with hers. And then she pointed her weapon at me…

"You're Issei's friend, aren't you?" No. He is **not** my friend. "That was a dirty move you pulled back there." You're one to talk. "Throwing a rock at a lovely girl's face? That wasn't very nice."

Are you delusional? 'Lovely isn't the correct word to describe you. And you were trying to kill him so…

 **[Will you just talk to me already!? If you want to survive, then the only way you can is that if we properly communicate with each other!]**

"Now, tell me where is he and I might spare your life…" Wow, what an obvious and cliché thing to say.

"Hold it right there!"

Now what?

Unexpectedly, ANOTHER spear of light came crashing down between us.

"What!?" she frowned before looking up at the sky. I followed suit. And once I did, much my surprise and annoyance, it was Mittelt who also had black wings as well. So I guess my initiation was right, huh? "Mittelt…! What the heck do you think you're doing!?"

"Stopping _you_ from killing MY victim!" she said, causing me frown. Well, at least that explains reason why my hair was wiggling so much.

"Your victim?" questioned Yumma. To be fair, I am also confused.

"Yes! My victim…! In short, I basically did the same thing you did, however my reasons are different. That guy has given two reasons to kill him!" And what are those? "First, he disrespects and refuses to apologize to me, a Fallen Angel!" That's because you were being annoying. "Secondly, after my own date with him ended, and when I was about to kill him myself…he straight up leaves out of nowhere!"

Because our social outing ended, and I didn't want to be around you anymore…

"Wow, Mittelt, you sure _know_ to pick 'em…" mocked the other winged girl. "But you know what? He threw a rock at my head!" Again, you were trying to kill someone.

"Who cares about that? It's a new improvement for you." she smirked.

I should take this chance to escape.

"Taoki-san!"

Are you serious!? I was literally about to escape! And then you had to ruin everything by showing up…! Moreover, what the heck are you going to do with a stick? That's not going to do anything to them!

"Don't worry, Taoki-san! I came back to help!" That wasn't necessary, you idiot! Now, we're really going to die!

"Oh. It looks like my target has returned." Yumma smirked, looking at Hyoudou. "Well, since my target is here, I guess you should yours as well Mittelt."

Crap.

What should I do now…?

 **[Call upon me.]**

* * *

 **And that is it! I hope you guys enjoyed the first official chapter of this story. Feel free to let me know what you think, PM me if you want, and thanks for reading.**

 **See you later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own High School DxD. I'm just doing this for the heck of it.**

 **Chapter 2-The Existence of the Supernatural!**

Upon waking up from my apparent nap, I felt a killer headache that has me a little nauseous. Not to mention the fact that I'm really tired, and that my vision is somewhat blurred at the moment.

I feel myself laying on something really soft, which is actually soothing my headache because of the overwhelming sensation. Putting that aside, I can't seem to recall what happened for some reason. The only memories I can recall are being at home watching TV, and going out to run a few errands. Although for some reason, I felt that I did something else but somehow I knew it wasn't important.

"My, my, he's waking up." I heard a feminine voice that sounded amused for some reason. Huh…? I think I might've heard that voice somewhere before. Just can't remember who it belongs to, though.

Oh well. I'm bound to find out soon enough, since my vision is starting to clear up a little. Although, I wish the same could be said for my headache.

"Taoki-san…!" I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders followed by someone frantically shaking me uncontrollably. "Are you okay!?" No. I am not okay.

In fact, you're actually worsening my headache and nausea.

Now could you please stop shaking me? I don't want to create a mess for someone and then have to help clean it afterwards.

So I lightly pushed-who I know it to be Hyoudou-off of me as I rubbed both my eyes only to have my vision cleared again.

I began to observe my surroundings. From what I can see, I'm inside an old fashion-like office. There isn't much lighting in here, making it very dim as only a few lamps were on. Also, for reasons I don't want to know, there's a shower room in here. I can tell because of the floor board design and somewhat transparent curtain. The walls had nice portraits on them, too. And as I figured, there are plush sofas that are out together nicely with some tables. Overall, this place could some renovation work…

Afterward, I immediately took note of the other people inside this room with me. Obviously, as I heard earlier, Hyoudou is here as well. He sat next to me on my left side, as he looked at me with a concerned look. I'll ask him about that later, along with the others that are here.

Sitting across from me is a small, petite girl with silver hair that has two strands that slightly goes past her shoulders, two black cat hairpins on both sides of her head, and hazel eyes. She was eating a bunch of sweet while simply ignoring everything around her.

Next to her is a guy around my age with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mole underneath his left eye. I get this odd feeling that I know him from somewhere. That's strange. Well, it could be nothing for all I know. So I'm not gonna pry on it.

Also, Himejima and Gremory are here too.

…

…

…

I have nothing to comment at the moment.

"Are you feeling okay, Nova-kun?" Gremory asked. She was sitting behind a large desk with papers, pens, and some other knick knacks on it.

I shortly felt my headache act up as I pinched my own forehead.

"Are you okay? Do you have a headache…?" the blonde asked, seeing my discomfort.

I nodded in response.

"Hold on. Let me see if I can get something for you." he said before walking off to another room.

I leaned back against the couch and sighed while trying to remember what happened. Unfortunately, the more I would try to do so, the more my headache would act up. Honestly, though, why do I have a headache? My health is perfectly okay. Not to mention both my physical and mental fortitude is alright. Speaking of my physical status, why do I feel like I endured a two hour work out session with my sisters?

What a disaster.

I really want to go to bed.

"It'll be fine." At this point, I felt soft fingers rub against my temples. Looking up, I see Himejima who sweetly smiled at me. To be honest, it sent chills down my spine. Even my ahoge is starting to act up.

 _*Wiggle*_

 _*Wiggle*_

 _*Wiggle*_

"Strange." the white haired girl spoke, looking at me as if she were studying something.

"I'm so jealous, Taoki-san!" Oh, boy. What is this idiot complaining about this time? "To get a massage by one of the Great Onee-samas…!"

I'd rather massage my own head but she beat me to the punch.

"Alright, I'm back." the blonde haired guy announced, walking back into the room with a bottle of pills in his left hand and a glass of water in the right. Thankfully, Himejima stopped as he walked over and handed me both objects. "Here you go. I also got the water in case you couldn't swallow it yourself."

That's very considerate.

After opening and taking out a pill from the bottle, I put it in my mouth before drinking some water to help bring it down. Now, I need to wait for it to take effect.

"Do you feel okay now, Nova-kun?" asked Gremory as she apparently had been patiently waiting for me to get comfortable. Well, at least for my headache to ease.

I gave a nod.

"Okay, well, first off…I would like to welcome both of you to the Occult Research Club." she began, causing Hyoudou to gape for some reason while I simply blinked.

So I'm at the school, then. Okay, that's good to know. At least I'm not too terribly far away from home.

"Whoa! We're actually inside the old school building!?" Hyoudou excitedly said in awe.

The old school building, huh…? That would actually explain _why_ the inside of this place needs renovation work. Not to mention this room awfully looks like the inside of a principal's office. And the outside does look like a Sunday school as well. Can't believe I never noticed that till now.

Anyway, due to all of the gossiping everyone in this school does, I inevitably learned about the Occult Research Club. As the name states, it's about learning about the supernatural and whatnot. However, according to the students, the club is supposed to be this…sacred place where all of the popular kids hang out or something. So, almost every desperate student with no hobbies tried to join this…"club", but no one is able to get in for some reason.

Even I have to admit, it is odd that someone would start a club and not have people join. Regardless if most of those people were to be fans, perverts, or both. Although, I suppose it'd be fine since the club does already have members.

"Well, anyway…" Gremory spoke. "I'm sure you two have a lot of questions as to what you encountered earlier. And I promise to answer every one of them, along with the information I am about to tell you."

Encountered? Did we encounter someone or something earlier…?

Noticing my confusion, Hyoudou was the first to speak, "Don't tell me you forgot already, Taoki-san? Remember, Yuuma-chan was suddenly a sexy adult-like babe, had these black wings, and tried to kill us with some weird looking spears…!"

Did you really have to include that "sexy babe" part?

Honestly, that wouldn't be a good description of anyone at all. No matter whom they are or what they look like.

Anyway, now that he mentions it, I sort of do remember something like that happening…

That's right!

I was on my way back home by walking through the park, until I saw that Yumma girl transform and sprouted raven wings. Most of it is still a bit unclear, but I certainly do remember that happening.

"I see you're starting to remember a little." Gremory remarked. "Don't worry, considering what you did earlier, the toll on your body is still fresh."

…What I did? Just what exactly happened when I was asleep?

"Anyway, 'Yuuma' wasn't her real name. It was just an alias to fool you." she said as I carefully listened. "Obviously, as you've both seen, she isn't a human being. She's a Fallen Angel."

…

…

…

Excuse me?

"Umm, can you run that by me again…Rias-sempai?" Hyoudou asked in an awkward, yet confused tone. I hate to admit it, but I'm on the same boat with him. "What do you mean by 'Fallen Angel'?"

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to believe. However, for the sake of time, and the fact that your families must be worried about you both…I'll try to minimize the story as much as I can."

As much as I want to get a full detailed explanation, I have to agree with her on this one. I'm sure my sisters will come back home anytime now. So I have to watch my own time as well.

"First, we'll go back to the beginning." she began, causing me to raise a brow. "Before humans came into existence there were Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. And because Fallen Angels were exiled from Heaven, all of them had taken refuge into the Devil's homeland...the Underworld."

Okay, where is she going with this…?

"However, due to many conflicted odds between these races, a war had begun. This was known as the Great War." Is she trying to be dramatic? "The reason we call this the "Great War" is simply because this one lasted longer than any other in history." Yeah, I'm going with dramatic. "As the casualties continued, a treaty was called in for, so every leader in the Three Factions agreed to never cross each other."

Basically, this "history lesson" is to teach us that God, Angles, and Devils exist. If so, then this is just a waste of time. No offense to any believers out there, but I'm the type of person who needs to see A LOT of proof and evidence to admit that something is real. Plus, I don't believe in this stuff. So there's no way I'm going to believe all of this Christianity stuff is real, just because someone, who hasn't given me a reason to believe, is telling a story that sounds like it should be in the bible or whatever.

"So, in short, we're all Devils and the supernatural is actually real. Plus, both the school and this town is my territory, though I do share it with someone else who's also devil here."

Alright, I'm just going to forget this ever happened and go home. Honestly, I should've known this would have been a bunch of nonsense.

I stood up from my seat as everyone's gazes were on me. Prompting to ignore them, I walked over to the door and was about to reach for the knob.

"Leaving us so soon? We're still in the middle of a conversation." Himejima said in a fake sweet tone. Seriously, that's only prompting me to leave even more.

My hand touched the knob and I pulled down the handle, slightly opening the door, until the blonde haired guy came rushing over to my side.

"Hold on a second, Nova." What the heck is with that redhead and this guy calling me by my first name? I am not that close to any of you, you know? We literally just met, and I want nothing to do with this. "By the look on your face, it's obvious you still don't believe us. So how about we show you proof?"

Then you probably should have done that in first place.

Even though I know it would be farfetched, I turned back to face all of them as they suddenly began to sprout bat-like wings from their backs.

…

…

…

Wait, what?

Thinking I might have been drugged thanks to that pill I swallowed earlier, I rubbed my eyes only to see them with their wings still.

"AH!" screamed Hyoudou, his eyes widen in pure shock. Again, I hate to say this, but I'm on the same boat with him.

Sigh. Alright, I'm convinced.

I simply went back to my seat and sat back down. Now that they've showed me their evidence as to being Devils, which is them sprouting wings, I have to properly listen to what they have to say.

They dispelled their wings as the blonde haired guy took a seat in another sofa. It was the one next to where Hyoudou and I are sitting.

I look back at Gremory seeing that she was about to speak again.

"Oh!" Before she could get a word out, the blonde haired guy suddenly spoke up, making her stop as we all looked at him. "I'm sorry, Buchou. There's actually I want to ask Nova real quick."

Now that's a surprise. What would he want to ask me?

"Sorry, I'll make this quick." he said before looking at me. "Do you, by any chance, know who I am? The only reason I ask is because I couldn't help but notice you looked as though you didn't recognize me."

Should I? Really can't say whether that's true or not because I just met you and everything. Also, even if I did know you from somewhere, I probably wouldn't remember you either way.

"That's quite a surprise." the white haired girl said, looking at me.

"My, to think there would actually be someone who doesn't know who Yuuto is. That's certainly interesting." Himejia said.

Just what are they getting at? Is he someone famous or something?

"Ha! That's Taoki-san for ya! Of course he wouldn't bother to know who pretty boy is!" laughed Hyoudou.

"To think I'd ever see the day."

I'm going to lose it if someone doesn't tell me anything. Is he supposed to be someone I should know?

"I see you're getting a bit agitated." the blonde said. Yes. Yes I am. "Sigh. Oh well. My name is Yuuto Kiba. We're actually in the same class together…" Are we? "You didn't know that, did you?"

Not really. Anyway, nice to meet you, I guess...

Kiba simply laughed.

Great…So now I know who he is, a classmate of mine who I never had any interest of knowing. Can we move on now?

"Koneko Toujo." spoke the silver haired girl.

I blinked in confusion as I looked at her.

"My name." she simply answered.

Ah. Well that's good to know I suppose.

"Taoki-san…!? How could you possibly not know who the school mascot is?" Hyoudou yelled, literally blowing off one of my eardrums. Geez, I better not have problems because of you. And when did this school have a mascot? Did the board decide to make a symbol for the sports team…?

Wait. Now, I'm the one getting off topic.

"Wow, you sure are rare one Nova-kun." Gremory said with a hint of amusement in her tone. Seriously, can we just get back on topic? The sooner you explain all this, the sooner I get to go home. "Anyway, we're off topic so I should get to back to explaining everything."

…Finally.

"So, as you have just seen, we're all devils. And the girl you encountered was a Fallen Angel, who was after Issei-kun because of the powerful item inside of him."

I slightly tilted my head. Does this guy carry something that relates to the supernatural?

"I'm carrying something…?" he questioned.

"We're positive Issei-kun wields a Scared Gear." she said, only making us ask more questions than getting answers.

"What's a Scared Gear?" Hyoudou asked.

"Powerful items that have been given to humans by the Biblical God." she continued. "Each one is different and posses unique abilities individually. Humans that may have possessed one were said to be powerful and influential. It's also said to enact miracles, too. Additionally, it's highly possible that some famous historical figures may have possessed one."

…Seriously? Wow, I wonder if some of the famous astronomers possessed one of these Scared Gears. It would be interesting to learn if they did. Although, I suppose it doesn't matter. These gears are just tools to us, so it's basically the user. Moreover, it's about human potential.

However, I am skeptical about these things enacting miracles, since that would mainly be plain luck. Not to mention that some of those historical figures weren't good people in life.

Aside from that, if Gremory knew Hyoudou possessed a Scared Gear from the start, then why didn't she go to him and only inform _him_ about all of this stuff? Moreover, a little while ago, she did say that both this school and town is her _shared_ territory. If that's true, and if she also knew "Yuuma" was a Fallen Angel, why didn't she warn him or at least tell him about the supernatural? Something's not right here.

But…I suppose the question I'm more concerned about: Is why _I'm_ here? It's obvious that no ordinary person would be having this kind of discussion with people, who are Devils, and get to walk away scot free. That is, if they have one of these Scared Gears like Hyoudou…does that mean I have one?

…

…

…

Oh crap…!

God, now that I know you actually exist up there, please let it be that you didn't knowingly give me one of these Scared Gear items! If so, please take it away, because I don't want to be a target for this Supernatural World! I just want to go on with my average life…!

Please let it be that I do!

"If that's true…!" Hyoudou began. "That must mean Taoki-san has one, too! Isn't that right!?" I hope not. "He has to, because…of that weird thing he did not too long ago."

…Weird thing? What are you talking about? Now that he mentions it, I seem recall Gremory saying something about me doing something.

"That enormous power did come from Nova, didn't it?" Yuuto asked.

Seriously, what are they talking about? It's obvious _something_ happened when I was unconscious.

Taking notice of my confusion, Gremory spoke, "You still don't remember, do you?"

Will someone just tell me before I decide to leave?

"You seriously don't remember, Taoki-san?" Hyoudou said, making me look at him. "Well then, I'll tell you everything that happened!"

Oh joy.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Now die!" Mittelt yelled, throwing a spear of light at the black haired boy._

 _Meanwhile, Issei looked at the scene in horror knowing he couldn't save his friend or fight these strange angle winged girls. How could he? All he has is a freakin' stick for crying out loud! Hell, even though Nova didn't say anything, that was most likely the thought that ran through his mind. Worse of all, it's going to be because of him that his friend is going to die! But…after hearing Nova's plan about him becoming the bait while he ran away, that wasn't something he couldn't do!_

 _Nova managed to convince him of running, though it didn't last very long due to a guilty conscious and the fact that he knew it was wrong to leave a friend behind. So instead of getting help or running away, Issei foolishly went back to try and help. Once he was back into the park, he instantly noticed the black haired teen doing some type of…what's it called…acrobatics? Yeah, that. He was him doing that while dodging those weird light beams._

 _At first he thought his friend looked cool being able to do things like that, but instantly shoved that thought to the side knowing he had to help him. So, he picked up a nearby stick and stupidly broke his friend out of concentration by calling out his name._

 _And that's how they ended up in this hellish situation._

 _To Issei, it was as if time had slowed down, giving him enough time to watch his friend's death right before his eyes. He didn't want that, far from it…After all, Nova was willing to risk his life to save his! He may be a pervert, but he certainly knows good people when he sees them!_

 _So…!_

 _Please! Someone! Anyone…! He doesn't want to die, and he certainly doesn't want Nova to die either! So, please…! Save them!_

 _Just then, inside his pocket, the flyer that he received earlier with a strange circle on it began to glow. Soon a glowing red magic circle appeared before him. Then, a feminine figure began to materialize from it only to reveal a certain red haired famous school idol._

 _Rias Gremory._

 _Issei could only gape at the arrival of the red haired beauty. However, before either of them could say anything, something happened…_

 _An enormous surge of power suddenly overwhelmed everyone, making them look to see it coming from Nova. His body had gone through a dramatic change. At first glance, one would think that he was nothing but a silhouette because most of him is darkened out. Oddly enough, there were many colorful specs on his body that seem to resemble stars from the night sky in outer space, along with a multi colored aura surrounding him. His eyes were pure white as they intensively glowed_

 _This caught everyone by surprise as they could only stare at him in both awe and fear._

 _A moment of silence passed until Mittelt broke it._

" _W-W-What the hell…?" That was everyone's thoughts as they stared at the boy, who simply stood there doing nothing. They soon noticed the spear of light floating in the air, until it was somehow absorbed into his body._

" _Did…he just absorb it!?" cried Raynare, her eyes widen. "No! More importantly, just what the hell is he!? This power…! It's so…overwhelming! I can hardly breathe!" Her overall instincts were screaming, begging for her to get out of there knowing something bad would happen if she provokes him. But her pride as a Fallen Angel, and the fact she has a duty, wouldn't allow her. "Screw this! I refuse to retreat!"_

" _Are you stupid!?" Mittelt yelled._

" _Shut up! We shouldn't be thrown off by something like this! He's still just some human, nothing more…!" Raynare argued._

" _T-Taoki-san..?" Issei uttered, staring at his friend in awe._

 _Rias gulped seeing the black mass and colorful aura beginning to take shape and form. And it took the form of a familiar creature…_

 _ **ROAR!**_

… _A dragon!_

 _Thankfully, from what she could tell, the dragon wasn't in a physical form. But the immense power it emitted, however, still felt as if the real thing was actually here with them._

" _O-Okay, I'm outta here!" Mittelt immediately flew away not wanting to know or see what this guy is capable of._

" _Fine…! Be that way!" Raynare scowled before conjuring two spears of light in her hands. "As for me, I'll handle this_ _ **human**_ _first, and then get rid of that pervert!" With that said, she propelled to the motionless boy, preparing to jab both her spears through his body._

 _Suddenly, Raynare became suspended in midair as she was covered in the same multi color aura as him. Her body felt extremely heavy as if weights had been put on her. Then, she crashed into the ground as crevasses formed underneath her. The Fallen Angel coughed blood and then felt herself slowly lift back into the air before crashing into a tree, breaking the bark with tremendous force._

" _D-Dammit!" she cringed before getting propelled further into the air, until she was out of sight._

* * *

"Afterwards, you went back to normal and passed out." Gremory said.

…Is that really what happened?

"I have to admit, that power of yours is really something. I doubt there isn't anyone in the Three Factions who hasn't felt it."

So does that mean I'm going to get roped into this crap? 'Cause I'd prefer not to.

"We certainly felt it from all the way over here." Himejima giggled before looking at me. "You certainly are holding a lot of power in you."

You stay away from me. Being around you would be like having the plague around…

"But…it's strange." Kiba spoke, making me look at him. "We all felt that power ourselves, however, now…I can't feel anything."

"Odd." Toujo spoke, continuing to look at me with an analytical eye. Seriously, am I science project to you or something?

Anyway, I should be considering myself lucky these guys can't sense my "power" or whatever anymore. Besides, I'm an ordinary guy living a simple life and that's how it should be. No need to be involved in this stuff.

I should get back home now. I got all the answers I wanted. So there's no need to stay here anymore. Of course, I won't tell anyone what happened or about how the supernatural is real. No one would believe me if I did so. Forgetting about this and going back to my regular life is for the best.

"It was scary and awesome!" Hyoudou exclaimed. "Though for some reason, my right arm was acting up when that large dragon thing appeared…"

"That's probably where your Scared Gear resides." Yuuto told him.

"Not to mention the high possibility that it could contain a dragon as well." Gremory said before pulling a red pawn piece from her pocket. "Tell me, are you two familiar with chess?"

Hyoudou shook his head.

I nodded.

I used to play the game as a hobby.

"Well the one in my hand is called an Evil Piece. If I put this on your person, the piece will absorb itself onto you and reincarnate you into a Devil." she explained.

…

…

…

I'm out of here.

Getting up from my seat, I walked over to the door again.

"Wait, Nova-kun!" she pleaded as I simply ignored her.

I instantly knew what she was going to say and try to do after she explained how these Evil Chess Pieces things work. She wants to turn Hyoudou and I into Devils, join her little group, and more likely bribe us with some ridiculous promise for riches or something. Overall, this is supposed to be for our protection now that these Fallen Angels know that we have something.

In all honesty, I really don't want this "power" or whatever's inside me. I'm better off fading into the crowd and being a background character. Nothing more…

So I turned the knob, with nobody stopping me this time, and walked out.

* * *

 **(Third P.O.V)**

" _T-Taoki-san, wait…!" Issei exclaimed as he chased after him._

" _Oh my, Nova-kun is such a mystery." Akeno giggled in amusement._

" _I'd say he's sharp." Koneko spoke as they looked at her. "I can see that for most part he was rather annoyed by this than anything else. After learning we were all Devils, he simply admitted to it and continued to listen. However, as we reached the end point, he knew everything that he wanted before deciding to leave. When you presented the Evil Pieces, he instantly had about enough right there."_

 _The other Peerage members were surprised that their friend was talking so much, and that she somehow figured out someone's personality by looking at him most of the time._

"… _Did you learn all that by observing him?" asked Yuuto._

" _Pretty much." she replied._

" _Ah, I see." Rias said. "In any case, I'm worried if those Fallen Angles will go after Nova-kun. That power he emitted was extremely immense and heavily dense...Like I said in my story earlier, it was just so hard to breathe and it felt like I was getting drained for some reason."_

" _Should we keep an eye on him?" Yuuto asked. "It'll probably be easier for me, since I do share a class with him."_

" _I guess that should be alright…for now." she said. "I'm worried what the other Factions will do after they track him down, if they can…"_

" _I suppose you're right."_

* * *

This day has been nothing but a drag for me. I had to save a pervert, almost get killed by a myth, wake up with a headache and nausea, learn most of the religious stuff is real, Devils exits, and there really is a Heaven and Hell. Not to mention these mystical objects that God has give humans for some reason.

Sigh.

Hopefully, a good night's sleep will get rid of some of this stress. This is _not_ what I need in my life.

"Taoki-san, wait up!"

Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna stop. I've had more than enough of seeing you for today, thank you.

"Don't tell me you're just going to go back home after hearing about this?"

He really is stupid.

"I mean…you heard what Senpai said, right? We're already targets for those Fallen Angel guys. So what's the harm in turning to them for help?"

For starters, I don't care about this whole supernatural thing nor do I want to change my species. Especially changing my species…It'd be disrespectful to the one I was born as, not to mention my very own parents who gave me life. As for being a target, well…I'm sure I can figure something out.

Oh, great. I just realized that I'll have to start talking to my not so schizophrenia voice inside my head. Geez, I'm practically leading a cursed life.

"Aren't you scared?" Hyoudou asked, making me stop and look at him.

Usually, I never talk much nor do any of you see me utter a word from my own mouth, but this long sullen silence is really starting to get to me. The atmosphere is tense and I felt something weighing on my chest. Knowing I had to give an honest answer, I directly look at Hyoudou in the eye before nodding.

I can openly admit to being scared, that much is guaranteed. And of course, becoming a target is risky; however letting fear run my life or running away from it won't solve anything. Even finding the easy way out isn't the answer either. So I'd rather deal with my problems, and find whatever solution I can.

That's just how I am.

"I see." Hyoudou said. "I never noticed how amazing you are till now."

…

…

…

Am I actually sharing a moment with this guy of all people?

"Maybe I'll just go home and think about Rias-sempai's offer. Who knows? Maybe I might enjoy being a devil. If so, then I can fulfill my dream of being Harem King!"

I don't really care what he does. But if he decides to change his species and live for a long time, that's his deal. Besides, I'll be happy knowing I'll go into my afterlife and not see him there. If God can make that happen, growing old might be the happiest years of my life.

"Anyway, I should head home now. I bet my folks are starting to worry. I'll see you tomorrow, Taoki-san!" he waved before running off.

I should hurry back home, too. Now that I know God exist, maybe I can pray to him about making my sisters normal, functioning people.

* * *

I know I've said (or implied) this a lot but I really love my peace and quiet. And the only way to achieve such a miraculous way of life is to be _completely_ left alone. Now, I have nothing against people or anything, it's just that I like keeping to myself. I've just been that way as far back as I can remember.

So when I dream, I dream of being in a small comfy home that I would someday like to buy or possibly build, and just be out in the middle of nowhere. Okay, well, at least in a rural area where I can enjoy said peace. Hopefully by the time I turn 18 and graduate from school, the first thing I'm going to do is look for a new place to live in said rural area and then move out of the house.

Until then, all I can do is enjoy my wonderful…

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

Oh come on…! Are you serious!?

If you don't understand what's going on, my peaceful landscape is undergoing an earthquake while the beautiful sunny sky is turning into night. Usually, I love the night hour because I can star gaze and look for the constellations. But no….Not this time I can't!

" **FINALLY!"** beamed a voice that I knew all too well. **"I HAVE BEEN ACKNOWLEDGED AT LONG LAST!"**

Does it really have to yell?

I sighed before noticing more stuff had changed.

I watched as everything from within my own psyche had evolved into something that was quite pleasing to look at. The night sky had literally become the universe itself with all of the known planets in the solar system, meteorites, comets, shooting stars, etc.

No doubt this is the most beautiful, breathtaking sight I had ever seen in my life.

" **Why thank you. I do aim to do my absolute best."** Feeling a presence behind me, I turn to see a large creature. Looking up, I see a dragon.

Unlike the dragons that I've seen in movies and children books (my mother used to get me that for some reason) this dragon was very different from all of them. Its body was pure black but it was mainly made up of the cosmos itself as I can see many colorful stars from within its body. I stare into its eye seeing that they're silver. Lastly, its body was enveloped in pure silver aura that just gleamed and sparkled.

I could only stare in awe admiring how majestic it looked.

" **Aw! You're making me blush!"**

I immediately deflated. Thanks a lot of for running the moment, guy.

" **Wait, what…?"** he exclaimed, looking at me as if I had did something wrong. **"Come on, we were just starting to get this partnership rolling!"**

I really need to wake up.

" **Hey!"**

* * *

Shooting my eyes open I stare up at my ceiling.

…Well whaddya know. I got something I actually wanted.

 **[And that was to get away from me!?]**

You ruined my wonderful dream.

 **[Oh come on! I made it super interesting…!]**

Only for two minutes until you spoke those haunting words.

 **[Hey! I saved our asses last night…! You should be acknowledging me by now! Come on! Don't I deserve at least that much? Just give me some acknowledgement, man. That's all I ask.]**

Sigh. Alright, alright, I'll finally acknowledge you. Just don't go around complaining all day in my head. It's going to become real hassle.

 **[Yes! Thank you! Thank you…! I was this close to going insane in here. Oh, what a relief…]**

Just be quiet already. I'd like my head to retain its natural peace.

 **[But I am peaceful.]**

Anyway, if we're going to be stuck together, I should at least know your name. So what is it?

 **[I, uh…don't know what my name is.]**

…Huh?

 **[No, I'm telling you the truth. I really have no idea who I am. Or where I came from…]**

Are you serious? You honestly have amnesia?

 **[Yes.]**

What a drag. Okay, I suppose I'll have to call you something.

How about Vulcan?

 **[Vulcan…?]**

It's the name of a hypothetical planet that scientist have questioned about since the early 19th century. Plus, the name has been really popular. So I figured it'd be a good name for you.

 **[** _ **Ohh…!**_ **That sounds really cool! Alright! From here on out, my name shall be Vulcan!]**

You're a cheery one, aren't you? Oh well, I should get ready for school.

* * *

After I finished eating, I take a hold of my door knob ready to head out.

 _*WIGGLE*_

 _*WIGGLE*_

 _*WIGGLE*_

Immediately, I felt my heart and my expression deflate in irritation. If my hair strand is wiggling, then something is going to go very, very wrong today. And something tells me if I open this door, there will be danger lurking on the other side just waiting for me to arrive.

 **[It can't be that bad.]**

Quiet you.

 **[Aww…]**

Preparing myself to open my front door, I slowly twist the door knob. And, with much reluctance, I flung the door open.

* * *

 **Note: Hey, guys. I know it's been a while since anybody has seen this story. Honestly, I was thinking of not continuing it, but I decided to keep it rolling. You know, to see how far this can get.**

 **Anyway, I know some may be a little iffy about Nova's partner, Vulcan, having memory loss. But believe me, it's an important part of the story especially when it comes to the expense of Nova's misery when he reluctantly becomes further involved in the supernatural world. And if you're wondering what Nova's powers are going to be, well...you'll see when he finally uses them on his own free will.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Hobbies**

I knew it.

I had already known it even before I opened this door.

And it's like I said to you all before, I have knack for knowing when things don't go my way. Lo and behold, it is just as I feared: There was someone standing outside of my house waiting for me.

"Good morning, Nova-kun."

It's that blonde haired guy from last night. If I'm not mistaken, he's supposed to be one of my classmates or whatever. To be honest, I actually forgot what his name was. And I mean it, too. I can't remember his name to save my own life if it depended on it.

 **[That's really mean. Didn't he tell you who he was last night?]**

Wait, you were listening?

 **[Of course I was…somewhat.]**

Uh-huh…

 **[Alright, fine! I wasn't paying much attention, either! But still, you should at least learn the names of the people you encounter…!]**

Not unless I never see them again, I don't.

 **[Now that's just cruel.]**

Anyway, focusing on the problem in front of me…

"Come on. Don't just stand there. We need to get moving or else we'll be late for homeroom." he says to me with a smile and light laugh, which I believe to be rehearsed.

Why is this guy acting like he's my friend? The only reason why he's here is just to spy on me because I've got Vulcan inside my head, as much as I wish he wasn't.

 **[Hey!]**

Plus, I never talked to him before. So there's no reason for both of us to acknowledge each other. At least for me…

Well, anyway, I'll just ignore him.

Closing my house door, I walk outside and simply pass by him without giving him acknowledgement or greeting whatsoever. And please, don't think of me as a jerk or anything. It's like I said earlier, I never had a reason to speak with him before. So I don't see why there's one now.

* * *

 **(Third P.O.V)**

 _Yuuto watched as Nova walked ahead of him. Honestly, he couldn't blame the guy for not wanting to be around him, given the fact he knew that he was here just to keep an eye on him. And quite frankly, he also thinks it isn't right to be on Nova's tail considering the fact they hardly know each other._

 _Speaking of which, Yuuto has always been aware of Nova's presence inside the classroom, but never really thought much about him before. Of course there was no reason for him to think much of humans, unless they have a Sacred Gear, due to him being a Devil and handling his daily activities under Rias' command._

 _But getting back on topic, Nova seems like someone who people would easily forget about. Not to mention he looks really bland to a point where people would never bother looking at him twice, unless they had some sort of business with him. Simply put, he's just a generic looking guy. Heck, even his records can speak how…regular he is._

 _Now, he knows better than to judge a book by its cover._

* * *

 **(Nova P.O.V)**

I know it was inevitable to lose this guy or get far away from him. And I'm not just saying this because he's a Devil, though that already plays a big factor in itself. It's mainly because we have the same class together and it would be useless to ditch someone who you're only going to see again in your very own classroom.

So I might as well put up with him till I go home.

Also…I have this strange feeling that I'm forgetting something really important. For the life of me, I can't seem to put my finger on it.

"Kyahh~! Kiba-kun!"

…

…

…

Dammit! He's popular!

That's right, now I remember who he is. He's the guy who the girls in our classroom and most of the female student body here swoon over. Simply put, he's a chick magnet who draws the attention of girls, thus earning a lot of hateful glares from guys!

But I could care less about that nonsense. I only care about the fact that he draws attention, a thing that I certainly hate. Sure, you might just think I'm over thinking it a bit since nobody ever notices me at all due being really inconspicuous.

However, now that I'm in close proximity with this guy, chances are I might get noticed by other students too. Hopefully I can be overlooked, and everybody will just forget my presence. I might sound like a jerk while saying this, but I really hope these morons just focus on…Kiba, was it? Well, yeah, as long as they focus on him I should get to homeroom without any problems.

"Ack! Taoki-san!"

Dear, God

If you truly exist up there in a wonderful place called Heaven, then please answer my prayer to you right now. And please, from the very bottom of my heart, end my life right now so all of this misery can die with me.

-Nova Taoki.

 **[Did you seriously just narrate a letter in your head to this God person?]**

Let me have this…!

"…Taoki-san! How could you walk with this freakish pretty boy to school?" Once again, this moron has the audacity to shake me around like a rag doll. "Aren't we best friends!?"

No. That's just something you concocted.

And stop shaking me already. I had enough of that the first time you did it, and I don't want my nausea to return.

"Look, it's that creepy pervert."

"Ugh. So gross…"

"Who's that he's with?"

"Huh? What are you talking about…?"

"Right there, there's some guy next to him."

"Oh, uh…? Not sure. I've never seen him before."

This isn't good. While I am glad I can be overlooked somewhat, it's going to be a hassle if more people start to notice my presence simply due hanging around these guys. As established before, Hyoudou and Kiba are infamous in their own right within the student body. So if I'm around them too long, chances are people shift their gazes over to me.

And that is something I cannot allow to happen. Thankfully, Hyoudou is an idiot so he'll most likely pay attention to the stuff people are saying about him. That will give me a window of opportunity to quickly sneak away from his sights along with the rest. Fortunately, we don't share a class together so I can have a little space to myself.

As for Kiba, well, I don't think I have to worry about him. Since girls are naturally drawn to him like flies drawn to artificial light, I most likely won't be noticed unless he tries talking to me. To which case, I can just act like one of these horn dogs and just give him that jealous glance due to his chick magnet status and charisma.

"Now ladies please settle down." Kiba says with a somewhat sheepish smile.

"Damn pretty boy…" Hyoudou growled, tightly clenching his fist at him.

This is my window.

* * *

 **(Third P.O.V)**

 _"C'mon Taoki-san, let's go…!" Issei says, turning to where Nova stood only to see him gone. "Eh? T-Taoki-san…!? Where did you go?"_

 _While Issei was frantically looking for Nova, Yuuto was following Nova's lead by trying to get to their homeroom as well. Although he has to admit, he was surprised that Nova had managed to sneak away from all this commotion without him noticing. Granted, he was distracted by the female students, but still…as a knight he should have at least noticed something._

 _"Ahh…! Dammit! It's almost time for class!" Issei irritably said. "Guess I'll have to hang out with Taoki-san, then." Just as he was about to leave, he sent a glance at Yuuto, to which the blonde picked up on. Then afterward, he ran to his classroom._

 _Yuuto inwardly smiled in amusement knowing that look meant Issei is going to be joining them pretty soon._

* * *

 **(Nova P.O.V)**

That was rather stressful.

I never imagined getting in my own classroom would be that much work. Well, no thanks to the people looking at our direction, that is.

 **[I kinda wished you stuck around a bit longer. I wanted to talk to that other guy.]**

Huh? What other guy?

 **[You know, one of those…gear things or whatever they're called. I felt someone inside that Hyoudou guy.]**

Wait, you can sense that?

 **[Guess I can. I didn't notice myself till a little while ago. But, yeah, there's somebody inside him contained in one of those gear items.]**

Huh…Well, that's interesting, I guess. But why do you want to talk to him? Is he like you?

 **[He has to be. Otherwise, I wouldn't have felt his presence if he wasn't. And what's more, he could be possibly someone who I've known before losing my memory.]**

So I have to be around Hyoudou even more, then. Well, alright, if it'll help you…then I'll hang around him until the guy inside his Gear responds.

 **[Aww, you're a swell guy Nova…]**

Don't get used to it.

* * *

The break had rolled around before I knew it. Everyone had immediately gotten out of their seats to either talk with friends, leave the classroom, or just remained in their desks. As for me, I fall into third category of just staying in my desk. There really isn't a reason for me to leave or get out of my seat, so I just pulled out the book I've been reading and continued where I left off.

However I felt myself tense up when I felt Kiba's gaze on my back. I mentally groaned wondering what he wanted. I started listening to his footsteps, but instead of approaching me…he just walked out the classroom.

…

…

…

I exhaled out of relief thinking he would approach me. Ever since I learned about this supernatural world, I have been feeling a bit apprehended considering the fact Fallen Angels tried to kill Hyoudou and myself.

Truth be told, I honestly wouldn't know what to do if something like that happened again. And it's not like I can take on someone in that unnatural world. How could I? I'm just an average human you can find anywhere without any trouble.

If I were to be in a situation like that again, chances are I might end up in a heap of trouble. Running, of course, is an option but trying to get away from people who can fly and shoot or fire light projections at you is going to be a major problem.

And I'm pretty sure those supernatural folk can conjure some kind of…uh, what was it called again? A barrier…? Yeah, that's it. If they can bring up one of those then I'd be stuck inside a cage without chances of escape. Moreoever, they would sense my presence regardless if I hid it or not.

 **[You're being too paranoid.]**

Can you blame me? The only reason why I'm feeling this way is because the girl who quote, unquote "dated" Issei knows my face now, along with that other girl, whatever her name was.

 **[Are you just forgetting her name of purpose? Because it feels like you are.]**

So what if I am? Doesn't change the fact she tried to kill me, too. Not to mention I wanted nothing to do with her in the first place.

 **[True.]**

Anyway, if you're suggesting something you may as well say it.

 **[You could always fight back using your power.]**

What do you mean my power…? If anything that's _your_ power, not mine. I'm just a container or a vessel at best.

 **[You are right, in a sense. Thing is, I can't do anything while I'm inside your soul. So if anything, whatever power I have or had becomes yours now.]**

I guess that's something. Wait…Do you not know what your own powers are…?

 **[Of course not…How could I possibly know what powers I possessed if I can't recall what they were in the first place?]**

You have a point.

 **[Anyway, just promise me that you'll meet up with that Hyoudou guy soon. I'm itching to talk to the other guy.]**

I said that I would. Be patient, alright? Lunch will be coming up sooner than you know.

 **[Okay.]**

* * *

 _Issei grumbled as he was 'picked up' by Kiba who had entered his classroom. It took him by surprise that pretty boy would walk into his class only to ask for him, which completely surprised everybody in his class. Hell, the girls tried to stop the blonde saying that he would corrupt him or whatever._

 _Ha! If he does, then maybe he can steal his thunder and he'll be a hit with the ladies. Moreover, though, it did irritate him that some of the girls suggested that they would get into_ ** _that_** _kind of relationship with each other._

 _Putting that aside, the main reason why Issei is following Yuuto to the old school building is because he said that Rias wanted to see him. And the fact he decided to become a Devil._

 _Last night, before going to bed, he had done some thinking about Rias' offer to become a Devil. He was hesitant about changing his species but his encounter with Yumma, whatever her real name was, opened his eyes into thinking if he has a chance of defending himself then maybe he should be a Devil._

 _Moreover, the bigger reason why he's making this decision is because of Nova. His friend had come to his aid when he was in trouble instead of ignoring the matter and running away. Hell, he even attempted to sacrifice himself to save his life! What's more, like himself at the time, he had no idea what was going on but still jumped in to save him…!_

 _Rather than to be worried about himself, he should be concerned for the safety of his friend and do what he can to protect him from these Fallen Angels._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Buuuttt…on the off chances he does become a Devil, there is always the possibility of him achieving his dream to become the Harem King sooner than he intended. Plus, having cool superpowers might be the edge he needs to get all the ladies, and do lots of pervy things with them._

 _"Ehehe…" Issei stupidly laughed at whatever he fantasized he was thinking about._

 _"Ahem." Kiba interrupted. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we've arrived."_

 _They were standing in front of the door._

 _Kiba opened it and kindly offered Issei to go in first before him. "After you…"_

 _"Thanks, I guess." Issei said, walking inside._

 _Once he stepped inside the room the first thing he noticed were women's clothes hanging rack. Being his usual self, he of course, goes to check it out._

 _"I wouldn't if I were you, perv." Koneko's monotone voice spoke, causing the brown haired boy to look at her sitting on the couch eating chocolate._

 _"Oh, uh…hi," Issei sheepishly said, scratching the back of his neck._

 _The white haired girl just ignored him and continued to eat her chocolate. Then Issei hears running water, completely surprised that they even had a shower in here, unlike Nova who had noticed it instantly when they were in here last time._

 _Getting back on topic, he can see the silhouette of a certain red head through the curtains. He began to question how he loved this clubroom and how lucky he is._

 _"I've hung your cloths so you can get them when you come out," Akeno's voice spoke, informing the red head in the shower._

 _Issei couldn't be any happier to watch someone shower._

* * *

 **(Nova P.O.V)**

 **[Okay, Nova! Go find that Hyoudou guy…!]**

I'm getting my lunch first. I'll talk to him after I eat.

 **[What?]**

Look, just be patient, alright? Otherwise, I'll have to block you out just to get some peace of mind.

 **[*Grumble*]**

Sigh. Ignoring my long term guest, I head over to the cafeteria to get some food. I didn't feel like bringing a lunch with me today, so I thought having something in the cafeteria might be a good change in pace. They usually have a lot of good choices to choose from.

Entering through the cafeteria doors I pick up a tray and get in line. Fortunately, there was a variety of stuff to choose from, and I picked out whatever I felt like having. Moreover, I even got a cinnamon roll that they had on display.

After finding an empty table, I quietly sat down and began to peacefully eat my food.

…

…

…

Yup, this is exactly how it should be.

"Hey…"

It's nice to have a little breathing room to yourself, surrounded by the empty space of quietness, with everlasting peace.

"…is this seat taken?"

Maybe I should get some of the cafeteria food more often, it's really good.

"Hmm…the silent treatment, eh…?"

I wonder if I should eat quickly?

"Well, if you're going to be like that…"

After all, I have a delicious cinnamon roll to eat when I'm done with this. And it's still warm, too.

 **[How long are you going to play this out?]**

It's just your imagination.

"…I suppose I'll have to take extra measures, like this~!"

Urgh…! Alright, alright fine…! I'll acknowledge this strange girl talking to me! Sheesh, is it too much to ask to have some time for myself?

 **[…Apparently,]**

Be quiet.

Reluctantly, I peer over to my uninvited guest who sat rather closely to me, much to my discomfort. Her face was too close to mine, so I scooted away to get my personal space bubble back. So when I was at a reasonably far distance from her, somewhat, I got a better look at her.

If I were to describe her as a whole, it would have to be an author who people would see during a book convention as they would have their favorite stories autographed by the very creator who made the literature. And the reason why I'm saying this is because of her somewhat large, purple square shaped glasses over her light brown eyes. Also, her hair is long and brown tied in two braids.

While she may look like a typical, ordinary person, like yours truly, her facial expression and the feeling of mirth she emits from her own sockets were unsettling. Simply put, she seems like someone who would start trouble by either embarrassing your or something else entirely. Personally, I wouldn't want to know either way.

"So you've finally noticed a cutie like me, huh." she says with a flirtatious tone, causing me to scoot away even further. Yup, she's defiantly dangerous. "Come on, there's no need to be shy."

Shy, no. Cautious, yes…

"Anyway, the name's Aika Kiryuu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Taoki. Or do you prefer if I call you Nova instead?"

Okay, just how in the absolute hell down below us do you know my name?

"Hmm?" she questions, which should be something for me to do. "What? Surprised I know your name?" Yes. "Oh, don't worry about it." Too late, already am. "I just overhead those three perverts talkin' about you, that's all."

If you have a shred of humanity, do not tell me what they were talking about. I, personally, do not want to know in the slightest.

"Apparently, you and Hyoudou are really good friends," Lies. "He keeps going on about how you're a true, loyal friend who'd literally give his life for him when needed." That just proves he doesn't know me all that well. I'd be willing to throw him under the bus any time of the day if it wasn't for my damn conscious.

"So I got a teensy bit curious," Which should have killed you by the way. "…and decided to see what this person was like." Well I hope I didn't meet your expectations, cuz I want to enjoy this blissful lunch hour quietly.

Honestly, what was it you're hoping to find? I'm not really interesting nor am I trying to be.

 **[Maybe you can use me to attract attention? I'd be the treasure that everyone would look for.]**

Quite the narcissist, are you.

"Hmm," she leans in closer to get a better look at me. "Sadly, I haven't found anything that would make you stand out aside from that hair antenna." Nothing I can do about that. "But something tells me, there's more to you than meets the eye."

I implore you to not listen to whatever is telling you that.

"Well, then, I've bothered you long enough. I'll take my leave now." Yes, please do. "Later~"

I do not like the way she said that.

* * *

When I finished eating after talking with that extremely odd girl, I wondered around the school for a bit. I know Vulcan told me to go out of my way and find Hyoudou, but I figured he'd come to me instead. After all, that guy has a weird knack for tracking me down wherever I'm at.

 **[What…!? I thought you were lookin' all this time!]**

Pipe down, will you? Your yelling might cause some brain damages.

 **[Pfft. Please, if anything, I think I'm giving it a tune up at best.]**

You wouldn't dare…

Before Vulcan and I continued our little dispute with each other, Hyoudou's voice had brought us back to reality.

"Taoki-san!"

With an exasperated sigh, I look to see him running up to me.

* * *

Somehow, we had enough time to talk for a little bit. To summarize, Hyoudou had now become a Devil and had apparently absorbed all of the Pawn Pieces. Therefore, making him Gremory's one and only Pawn in her…Peerage? Huh, kind of a stupid name if you ask me. But I'll tell you my own thoughts on that later.

Back to the original topic, Hyoudou had become a devil and proclaims that he is on the path to becoming this stupid Harem King. Of course, just as I assumed, she gave him the quick rundown of the supernatural world's history. Moreover, he has to do something or other in order to go up in the rankings of the devil system.

I didn't care enough to know what these rankings were. All I know is that if he succeeds through them, he eventually will have his own Peerage group. Also, he needs to adjust to being a devil as they apparently are sensitive to bright lights and can see in the dark, which explains why everything in their was so dim lighted.

So yeah, he's part of the "Occult Club" now.

Unfortunately, we didn't have enough time to talk about the Gear he posses inside of him. The lunch bell had rung so we had to go back to our respective classes. Reluctant as I was, I forced myself to ask him if we could meet by the stairway. I briefly told him it was about his Gear.

Of course he was curious about why I wanted to talk about that with him, but he agreed to meet anyway.

And now, hours after classes have ended for the day, we met by the stairway.

"Yo." he smiled at me.

Not wanting to be rude, I returned the gesture by giving him a simple wave.

I wasted no time knowing he has to do his duties. So I briefly told him about Vulcan, who I referred to as the "Annoying Roommate" and said that he might know the spirit in his Gear. Of course, I didn't say anything about Vulcan being a dragon or the fact that he lost his memory. Now that I know Hyoudou is working under Gremory, I didn't want him to tell her this.

"Speaking of which…" He places a hand above his chest. "I still don't get this whole Scared Gear thing myself. Heck, if I do have this thing, I wouldn't know how to bring it out."

…You and me both.

"But I guess…if your guy wants to talk to whoever it is I got, then by all means."

Hear that?

 **[Sure did!]** He sure is excited. **[Ahem…Hey buddy, wake up! Don't just sleep in there, come on!]**

Wow…

 **[Shut up, Nova! Now listen here, guy! Wake up right now…! You're wasting away your perfectly good after life by sleeping! Open your eyes, and see the world's ventures.]**

Now you're just making no sense.

 **[Come on, guy! I know you can hear me…!]**

"U-Umm…" Like me, Hyoudou was very uncomfortable. Even though he can't hear Vulcan's voice, he can certainly feel his presences leaking from my person.

To be frank, this does feel really ridiculous. So I'm going retire for today.

 **[Hey, no, wait!]**

You tried, alright? But I don't think talking to whoever is in Hyoudou's Gear will help much right now. We should at least wait until he awakens.

 **[Guess I have no choice...]**

You'll get your chance.

* * *

After parting with Hyoudou, I left campus and was heading back home.

And you know, it's really good to have this space again. Now that he's become a devil, I don't have to walk home with him anymore. Moreover, he'll be too busy doing this Devil activities to bother me. Sure, he may still want to chat and whatnot but that's going to be about it.

Simply put, my average little life can be set back on the straight path again...

 **[Man, that sounds really boring. Can't we do something else for a change...? Not sure I can stand hanging out in your room while you read some book or watch TV. Or go through that internet thing on your computer...]**

Not sure what else I can do. That's pretty much how I spend my time. I mean, sure, it's not much but that's mainly it.

 **[Well can't you find something else?]**

Hmm...

Something else, huh...? To be honest, I do have a few hobbies that I haven't done in a while.

 **[ _Oohhh!_ Hobbies, huh... Now that's really interesting.]**

Settle down, alright? It's like I said, I haven't done them in a while.

 **[Then get ready to do 'em again! So, what are they...?]**

It's nothing special really, but I like to make bottle rockets and then launch them off into the sky hoping they'll head into space. Also, I like star gazing and finding whatever constellation is out there. Not to mention build and collect rocket models.

 **[Wow, sounds really neat. Especially building these rocket bottle things and then sending them flying...!]**

Sounds like you already chose.

 **[Yeah!]**

Well, I would if I could but building it takes time and I would need to buy a lot of things from the hardware store and grocery store as well. Not to mention I'd have to make a list of what I need.

 **[So what do you need?]**

A lot of stuff, really. Anyway, like I said, it would take a lot of time to prepare everything.

 **[Oh...okay...]**

...

...

...

You know, Vulcan, we could just stay outside for a little while and star gaze. I'll even show you where the constellations are and name some of them for you.

 **[Really...?]**

I'm not in a rush.

 **[Alright! Let's go...!]**

* * *

I didn't want to be too far away from home, so I came to the staircase of this abandoned shrine. Actually, it wasn't too far from the school either, maybe a black or two away. In any case, I'm a little surprised this place is still here and hasn't been torn down yet. Maybe it's because someone is paying for the property and one day hopes to rebuild it.

Anyway, I bought myself a bag of potato chips just to have as a little snack before going back home for dinner. So right now, I'm just staring up at the starry sky admiring how vast it is…

 **[Huh…]**

Something wrong?

 **[No, it's just…For some reason, I feel at peace when looking at the stars like this.]**

I know what you mean. After all, space is so vast that is stretches for lightyears making it seem that there's nowhere left to venture.

 **[Say, Nova…Do you really want to go out into outer space that much? I didn't notice it until now, but you seem to love the idea of going out there.]**

Hmm…so you noticed, huh. Well yeah, I wanna be an astronaut someday. And when I finally do, I can leave the Earth and venture out into the cosmos.

 **[The cosmos, huh. Heh. Sounds really interesting! Maybe you aren't a boring guy, after all…!]**

Watch it.

Ugh…I could feel this guy snickering inside my head. Oh well, whatever. I should probably head back home, dinner might be ready soon anyway.

...

...

...

But then my hair strand started to wiggle.

 **[Move out of the way, Nova!]**

Not going to argue with the warning, I immediately leaped over to the side and fell onto the ground. Turning back, I look to see a spear made out of light pierced onto the spot I was at earlier. I gulped knowing what this meant. And thanks to Gremory's little info about these guys, I knew who or rather _what_ it was...

A Fallen Angel.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Anyway, for those of you who like this story, I'm sorry this took a while. Been busy with life and all. Just wanted to post this on the last day of 2018. Speaking of which, hope you all have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
